iSecret
by itssophiex
Summary: Everyone tell's you to use protection when having sex, but when Freddie and Sam are drunk, the thought slips their minds, now Sam must fight to keep her baby a secret from her friends, family, and especially Freddie.
1. The First Mistake

It All happened so quickly.

I hardly even remember it.

It's too much of a blur.

I was too drunk to know what I was doing.

And so was He.

Who was he you may ask?

Fredward Benson.

The incredibly annoying, cute, retarded, funny, amazing, stupid, technical producer of iCarly.

The boy I gave myself too.

The boy who I let have me for that night.

Confused?

Yeah, me too.

_The whole house smelt of Alcohol and sweaty teenagers as soon as we walked in. It was like a club, although I had never been in a club, I imagined it to be like that. But I could be wrong._

_I looked around the house, in search of Carly or Freddie, even Gibby would be nice right now. The whole house was full of drunken teenager's from my school, more than half of them I didn't even know. I swear, I was going to kill Carly Shay when I got my hands on her, she persuaded me to come to this stupid party and then she goes and abandon's me here on my own, where I don't know hardly anybody._

_After about ten minutes of searching for Carly or Freddie, I finally found Freddie sat on the Porch out back, staring across at the waves crashing against the sand. The party was being held at a beach house, about 30 minutes away from Carly and Freddie's apartment block._

_"Yo Dork!" I called out to Freddie as I approached him._

_"Can you never greet me with Freddie or just a simple hey?" He asked, sipping his beer._

_"Nope. Sorry, No can do." I told him grinning, as I grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the table, that was still half full._

_"Sam, you don't know where that bottle has been!" Freddie exclaimed, trying to take the bottle off of me._

_"Freddo. It's just someones mouth been on it. NOT gunna kill me." I laughed, as I sipped at the bottle._

_"Don't blame me when you catch some disease then." He shook his head disapprovingly._

_"Oh hush up, you dork." I said, flapping my hand at him._

_There was a slight Silence between the two of us, it wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. We sat there sipping our drink's for a few minutes, before Freddie decided to speak up, breaking the silence._

_"You seen Carly?" He asked, curiously. God that boy was in love with Carly. He has had this super weird crush on her for year's and now as he is fifteen year's old, he is still crazy for the brunette._

_"Not yet, she's probably with Ryan- or Jason or whatever his name is." I replied, not paying much attention._

_"It's Jake." Freddie corrected me._

_"Yeah, well I was close." I rolled my eyes, taking another swig of the Vodka bottle._

_"Hardly." Freddie rolled his eyes. "You should slow down with that drink Sam, it won't do you any good in the morning." He told me, as I gulped down some more of his own beer._

_"I could say the same for you." I said back quickly, smirking._

_Freddie didn't reply, just glared at me, slowly sipping his drink, as was i. _

_About one hour later, Freddie had finished about six or seven beers and i had finished off that bottle of vodka and had two beers. I guess you could say we were a little drunk? Well, more than a little. We were totally off of our face's, falling all over the place as we walked and laughing for no reason. Who knew, Freddork could actually be kind of fun, when he let loose. _

_"Fredddddooooooooo!" I squealed, and clung onto his arm as we walked down the street's trying to find a taxi to take us back. _

_"Your name is like Ham." Freddie laughed, as he thought for a little while, holding Sam up as they walked. _

_We finally found a Taxi, and 30 minutes later, we were trying to make our way up the stair's to the fifth floor. Failing miserably. _

_"PAAAHHHHAA!" I screamed, as I tripped over a step, pulling Freddie down with me. _

_We sat on one of the step's, I think we were almost on the third floor. We couldn't stop laughing, as we tried to pull ourselves up, but couldn't find the strength. Freddie finally pulled himself up, and took my hand pulling me up as we slowly and carefully tried to make our way up the rest of the stair's to his and Carly's floor. I was supposed to be sleeping round Carly's tonight, but who the hell knew where she was, so I was just going to sneak in her apartment and steal her bed before she get's in._

_We finally arrived on the fifth floor, and were laughing hysterically, at the joke Freddie just told me about an Irish Monkey. _

_"BYEEE FREDOOO!" I laughed, screaming as I ran over to Carly's front door, trying to open it, but it was locked. "Oh poooooo." I mumbled under my breath. _

_"Looks like Spencer's asleep." Freddie said, walking over to me. "You can sleep at mine, my mom's at the late shift tonight." He added, grabbing my arm, and pulling me toward his front door. _

_"Fredster, youuu are a life saver." I grinned and jumped on his back, as he fiddled with the key's, opening the door._

_As Freddie walked into his apartment, I was still on his back, I kicked the door shut, and he tried his hardest not to fall over as he made his way toward the stair's, but unfortunately, he tripped over and he fell backwards onto the couch. He slowly turned around laughing, as was I, his body squashing me, but I didn't seem to care as I stared into his eyes, as our laugh's came to a stop. _

_Staring into his eyes, he was staring straight back into mine with passion filled eyes, he slowly started to lean in, and so did I. Woah! What was going on? I didn't really know, and because of the Alcohol consumption, I let my Action's take over, as me and Freddie were suddenly making-out on his couch. _

_Soon enough, we were making our way up to his bedroom, loosing part's of our clothing on the way up, luckily we wouldn't have to worry about Freddie's mom, as she wouldn't be home til about 10am tomorrow, she work's the late shift at the hospital on a Saturday night, staring at 11pm and finishes at 10am. _

Groaning, I mumbled in my sleep as I rolled over, thinking I was in Carly's bed, therefore would roll into Carly's side, but instead, I rolled into somebody who I knew wasn't Carly.

Feeling around the bed, still not opening my eyes, I realized I was not wearing anything, and the person laying next to me had short hair, and was also not wearing anything. Right now, I was scared. What did I do last night?

I slowly flicked one eye open, I cringed waiting to see who it was. As My eyes adjusted, I saw none other than Freddork.

**LALALALAL! first chapter. Yeah, I bet your all thinking 'loads of people do stories like this' yeah, well mines going to be different... i hope ::| i have read one story involving pregnancy in iCarly, and I'm going to make mine hellaaaa different ;] and i know this chapter is hellaaaa crapp, but im just getting used to writing fanfiction again, so bare with me, kay? i'll get better, haha :)) **

**thanks, sophie, xx**


	2. The Dreaded Test

**Heyy Guys, yeepp, updating again. and so quick i know... **

**anyway, i wanna get a point across to a reviewer named 'come on!' which, did not give me an account because it was anonymous, so i could reply to the review, so here it is; **

_**my story is nothing like her's, sure i got the pregnancy idea from that author, that i cannot remember the pen name, but me writing the name Ryan was completely a coincidence, i never even realized the name Ryan was in her story, if it is? But the boy who Carly was with, is Jake, who was previously in the show, not some random guy.**_

I slowly, sat up, wrapping the sheet around my naked body, I quietly tried to stand up but felt pain's all over my body, especially as I moved my legs. Trying to bear the pain, as I stood up and slowly made me way around the room, looking for my clothes that were scattered around Freddie's room.

I slowly pulled on my boxer knickers, holding in the pain, I let the sheet around my body go as I put my bra on, I turned around about to grab my Skirt, when I saw Freddie waking up. He rubbed his eyes, as I watched him carefully, waiting for him to notice me stood there, then when he did I stared as his eyes went wide, at the sight of me stood there in my Underwear.

"Wh-What are you doing in here?!" He asked confused, immediately shooting up in his bed, then regretting it as he felt a pang in his head.

"I dont know!" I replied, with a little force. "I woke up in your bed.." I added quietly, staring down at my fingers.

"We didn't, did we?" He asked me worried.

"I don't know.. I think we did." I replied, looking up at Freddie, scared.

"Uhm.." He mumbled and looked me up and down, noticing I was just stood in my underwear. "Uhh Sam?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked getting agitated by his presence now.

"Uhm, you might wanna get dressed." He mumbled, not looking at me, as I turned a light shade of red.

"Oh." I said quietly, quickly pulling on my skirt and top I wore last night.

I finished getting dressed, as Freddie pulled on his own clothes and we stood in an extremely awkward silence.

"Uhh, do you wanna talk about what actually happened?" Freddie asked me cautiously, being careful that I wouldn't pound on him.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "I think I'm just going to head over to Carly's." I told him, as he slightly nodded. I swore I saw a look of disappointment flash across his face, but I chose to ignore it, not wanting things to be anymore awkward then they already were between us.

10 minutes later, I walked into Carly's apartment, looking at the clock I saw it was 9:45. wow, way to early to be up on a Sunday morning.

As I walked in, I saw Spencer in the kitchen cooking something. I didn't even what to know what it was by the smell of it. I wondered where Carly was, she was always up by this time, but then remembered she probably got just as wasted as me and Freddie last night.

"Hi Spencer, Carly still in bed?" I asked, walking over to the kitchen counter, and sitting down on one of the stalls'.

"Nah, I woke her up like an hour ago, she had a shower, she should be in her room." Spencer replied, as he shook the pan of whatever it was he was cooking.

"Thanks Spence!" I called, and slowly made my way to Carly's room, as it still hurt when I walked. If I was in pain after my first time having sex, I'm glad I was drunk when having Sex, so I didn't experience all the pain people say they go through.

"Hi Sam." Carly said, as she applied some lip gloss, looking at herself in her mirror in her bedroom.

"Hey Carl's." I said quietly, sitting down on her bed.

"Woah! Dude, why are you still in your party clothes? And why didn't you come back here last night?" My best friend asked me, as I played with a strand of my hair.

"Uhh, Your door was locked when I came back last night." I replied, avoiding her first question.

"Okay, well why are you still in the same clothes as last night?" She asked, repeating her previous question.

"Uhh, I stopped at a friend's last night and I didn't have a change of clothes." I told her carefully, thinking my answer through in my head.

Carly raised her eyebrows at me. "Who's?" She asked me, eying me suspiciously.

"I crashed on Freddo's couch." I said quickly, lying.

"Oh." She said, believing my lie. _Or so I thought. _"Anyway, wanna go get some fried chicken?" She asked me, as I simply nodded and we left the apartment.

The Next Morning I woke up groggily to my phone buzzing off in my ear. It was a monday, therefore I should have been awake two hours ago for school.

"Whaaat?!" I yelled into my phone, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Sam! Where the hell are you?" Carly exclaimed down the phone.

"In bed." I groaned tiredly, as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, well you should be at school. If you don't come in today, The Principal said he'll be contacting your parents." Carly told me, as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever, they'll be cool with it. Worst they could do is lock me away from civilization for a few days." I laughed, knowing I could just as easily escape.

"Sam, C'mon, Just get to school, we have that project on Bird's last period."

"Fine, whatever, I'll be there in like 30 minutes." I mumbled, and hung up.

* * *

30 minutes later I walked into school, my hair tied half up and half down, with my natural curl's bouncing around, as I held a hot chocolate from Starbucks in one hand and my school bag slung over my shoulder.

"Finally." Carly ran over to me as she saw we walk in, the bell had just gone, so everyone was switching lessons, it was now fourth period and I had Math. _Oh the joy. _Luckily, I was with Carly in that subject, and not Freddie. He took advanced Math._ The Nerd._

"Your lucky I even came in." I replied, as I sipped my hot chocolate.

"You know Sam, you should really start putting more effort into school." Carly told me as we walked to Math Class.

"Yeah, maybe when Freddie realizes you will never love him." I joked back, laughing.

"Sam." Carly glared at me, as I grinned back innocently, making our way into our Math class.

I quickly rushed to my seat, so Carly couldn't lecture me about being horrible to the ole' Fredster all the time, it's not like I could help it anyway, anything I said to anyone, was like word vomit. I couldn't stop it, and to be honest, I wasn't planning on trying to stop it either. I kind of liked that me and Freddork argued and bickered alot, it was what kept our 'friendship' fresh.

I was only sat in class for 10 minutes and I had already started getting tired. Probably due to the fact I had only woken up about forty minutes ago, and chose a Hot Chocolate from Starbucks instead of coffee. Now, I was just waiting on time to hurry up, so I could get out of this crap hole people call Math and have gym class. I loved gym, it was the only subject I was actually okay at. And was the class that Freddork was worst in, so I could make fun of him the whole time.

"Could Samantha Puckett please go to the Principals office immediately?" Some kid said as he walked into math class. I groaned, I hadn't done anything wrong. _Yet anyway. _

"What'd you do this time?!" Carly whisper yelled at me as I walked past her desk, shrugging my shoulders, not having any idea what I had done.

As I walked down the school corridor's toward the principals office I saw Freddie stood by his locker, putting his books in. I walked over to him, confused as to why he of all people was out of class.

"What up Frederich?" I asked, leaning against the locker next to his.

"Just waiting for you." He replied quietly.

"Huh?" I was not completely confused. Waiting for me? What for?

"I sent that note into your class, I thought that we should talk." He replied, and I understand what he meant.

"Ok." I simply said, not really knowing where to start. "Well, Talk." I demanded as he looked at me nervously.

"Uhm Sam, did we use a you know Condom?" He asked me, slightly worried for the answer.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I was to drunk to remember anything." I told him carefully. The thought of if we did, processing through my mind.

"Well, if we didn't what if yo-" I cut him off quickly before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm not! We only did it once!" I slightly raised my voice at him, staring up at him. Freddie sure had grown alot, since he was 13 years old and was smaller than me. Now Fredward Benson, was a sixteen year old, who had grown into his body, he even had some muscles going on too.

"But Still! Do you listen in health class? It only needs to happen once!" He said back, his voice was also raised slightly.

"No. I sleep through health class." I told him, raising my eyebrows.

"Whatever Sam." He rolled his eyes, not wanting an argument to start up and walked away, probably back to his class.

"Fuck him then." I mumbled under my breath and walked to an empty classroom, to skip.

A few weeks flew by, and I realized I was late. I tried to ignore it at first, but then when 3 weeks went by, I knew something was up. I couldn't be pregnant! _Could I? _I knew it was time to take the most dreaded test I knew I would ever have to take. A Darn Pregnancy Test!


	3. Relieved

**Helloo people, I just wanna say thanks for you people who review :) makes my day a whole lot better when I get home from school and see I have some reviews, even if its not many :))) anyway, im gunna give a huge shout-out to 'Ashlynalita' for giving me an AMAZING idea! She's an anonymous reviewer, so she has no account, but I just want her to know that I'm gunna use her idea and after you all find the truth behind it, I will tell you all what it was she suggested me to do :). **

I chugged down the large carton of Orange Juice, trying to build up enough pee the pregnancy test. I walked into a small shop, where I knew nobody I know would go to, it was a bit of a crap hole. I waltzed over to the Medicine area, and picked up a pregnancy test, not really bothering to care what type it was, just wanting to get it over and done with.

As I paid for the test, I could feel the cashiers eyes on me, giving me a disgusted look. I felt like knocking the brains out of the ugly 40 year old bitch. Who was she to judge me? She had no idea what had happened. I just quickly paid for the test and walked out of the shop quickly and made my way back to my own apartment. I was walking so quickly, I accidently dropped the brown paper bag the test was in. I quickly rushed to pick it up, so it wouldn't fall out and nobody would see it.

As I reached my apartment, I ran in and rushed over to the bathroom, the fact that I had chugged down a carton of orange juice was getting to my bladder and I needed to pee, or I was going to explode. I pulled the white packaging apart, ripping the cardboard and plastic to bits so I could get to the test in the middle, I stared at it, scared. In the next five minutes my life was going to be decided for me. Either I was going to have have a child for the next 18 years, or be free, and never allow myself to have sex AGAIN!

I slowly sat down onto the toilet and peed on the stick. I never thought I would be doing this at just sixteen years old, and I never thought It would be because of Freddork Benson! My heart was aching, beating a million more times than it should, I was so scared right now. I was more scared right now than I was when me and Carly were hanging from her apartment block on a window cleaners thing. And that was scary.

After I had finished my business, which took awhile, considering I had basically drank my weight in orange juice. I placed the white stick on the bathroom counter top, as I flushed the chain and waited impatiently for the test to finally be ready.

This was the longest two minutes wait in my life, I hastily walked back and forth in my small bathroom, accidently knocking the test off of the die. _Second time today, Stupid Sam. _I slowly bent down to pick up the test, as I slowly turned it over I looked at it carefully, my eyes wide and a small smile appearing on my face. There it was, those two small words. 'Not Pregnant' I suddenly felt myself get excited as I started jumping around my bathroom ecstatically, knocking over some products in the mean time, but I really didn't care. I was so happy.

* * *

The Next Day I walked into school happily, skipping through the corridor's like a mad woman. I skipped over to my locker, and pulled out the books I needed for my first class, I arrived at school unusually early today, Carly wasn't here yet and I couldn't even see Freddie around. He usually came in early for an AV meet or something.

"Hey Sam, You're here early." I heard Freddie's voice from behind me, I turned around, my huge smile still on my features. I was glowing. I was actually glowing.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." I grinned, and leant against my locker happily.

"Wow. That's strange, why are you so happy?" He asked me, eying me suspiciously, it must be weird for me, seeing me so happy for once.

"Just had some good news is all." I grinned, I didn't really think of telling Freddie that I took a pregnancy test.

"And what's that?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

I bit my lip slightly and debated on whether to tell him or not, I guess I could. Would stop him hassling me about the fact that I could be pregnant. I leant close to him and whispered. "I'm not pregnant." And stepped back smiling widely.

"Oh thank god. I was starting to worry." He let out a huge breath of air, smiling widely. I could tell he was pleased, he was so relieved, as was I.

I just smiled at him happily, as I spotted Carly making her way over to us. And there it was. Freddie gave her that look, gazing at her like a mad man in love, but he was. He was in love with Carly Shay, and although i would NEVER tell a soul, it killed me.

"Hey guys. Wow Sam you're here early, what's wrong?" Carly asked me, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing." I gave my best friend a confused look.

* * *

I was now currently sat in English class, Carly and Freddie were both in the same class, although I sat on the front right and they sat on the middle row, I got moved because according to my teacher I was 'Disruptive of my friends learning' or some chizz like that.

"Now, we are going to be looking at a poem named Vultures, which I believe you all shall like." The teacher told the whole class, handing the class a sheet with the poem on.

"Ew this is disgusting." I said out loud as I glanced over at the poem. "Who would want to read about birds eating a dead person?" I added, my eyebrows raised, feeling sick in my stomach.

"You for one." Carly told me, as she heard what I said from across the room.

"Well I suddenly feel disturbed by it." I told my friend, as I turned around in my seat, getting weird looks from everyone in the class.

"What?" I almost shouted at the class staring at me.

"I think, they are finding it hard to understand that Sam Puckett, is turning into a girl." Freddie told me, as I glared at him.

"Carly will never love you." I said simply, smirking at him.

"C'mon class, let's get this class over with so I can go home." Our English teacher told us, as I laughed to myself.

As our teacher read through the poem, I started to feel sick again, I chose to ignore it, but then I felt it bubbling up my body. I quickly jumped out of my chair, putting my hand over my mouth and ran to the closest bathrooms.

"SAM PUCKETT GET BACK HERE!" I heard the teacher yell as I ran into the girls bathrooms.

"Uhh, She's not feeling well." Carly told the teacher, kind of worried.

"I can see that." He said and went on with the class.

*Freddie's P.O.V*

I watched as Sam ran out of the classroom, her hand covering her mouth, she looked as though she was about to puke. As much as it pained me to say it I was actually worried about her. Sam hated being sick, she always had done, ever since she was seven years old and she was sick so much after had dad died. Now every time she throws up, she thinks of her dad. See, I do know some important things in Sam's life, even if we don't always get along.

About ten minutes later, Sam had returned from the bathrooms, she looked extremely pale and looked as though she had been crying. All I wanted to do was get up and hug her tightly, but there were two problems with that; 1. We Were in the middle of a class and 2. Sam would probably kick me in my manly area and then pound on me while I cried in front of the whole class. Although, I knew that would cheer her up. Getting to beat up Freddie always cheered her up.

I shook my head, laughing silently to myself and then got my attention back to what our Teacher was saying.

After English Class, I watched as Sam quickly ran out, as she usually did, and knowing her, probably heading to her locker to get a fat cake or some bacon. Yes, She kept a store of each in there, just in case she got peckish. And for Sam, that happened alot.

Carly and I slowly made our way to Sam's locker, which happened to be next to but one from Carly's own locker. As we turned the corner, I saw Sam pulling out a fat cake from her locker. I laughed as we made our way toward our friend.

"Hey Sam, you alright?" Carly asked concerned, as Sam had thrown up about thirty minutes ago.

"Yeah, Yeah." She mumbled, as she ripped the packaging off of her fat cake.

"You sure? You're still looking a little pale?" Carly asked her best friend again.

"I said Yes Carly!" Sam almost yelled at Carly, I stepped back slightly my eyes going wide. Sam never yelled at Carly, only if she was joking around. But she was definitely not joking around right now.

"Alright, don't bite my head off." Carly mumbled, slightly annoyed by Sam.

"C'mon let's just get to our classes before we're late." I tried to change the subject.

"Whatever." Sam mumbled as she tossed the fat cake wrapper in the bin and stalked off to her next class.

"What's up with her?" Carly exclaimed staring at me in utter shock.

I shrugged. "Who knows. Probably hasn't had her daily dose of bacon yet." I joked, laughing.

"C'mon, let's go." Carly laughed at my joke and pulled me toward our class.

**Sooo, Sam's NOT pregnant? :O bahaha, but she's puking and getting hormonal? :/ what's going to happen now then ;)? ohh, im really enjoying writing this story, so review pleaseee? ;D I'll update 'iBet' this weekend :)) im going to like take in turns in updating, like i'll do this one day then iBet another day then this then iBet ;DD get it? gooood! **

**thanks, sophie xx**


	4. Carly Knows

**helloooo peoplee, i know im supposed to update 'iBet' before this, buttt i couldn't think of what to write haha. anywayy, i wanna make a point about some reviews i got; 1) this is a pregnancy story, why would i wanna put the morning after pill in here? haha! andddd, sam was NOT still drunk when she puked! do you seriously think im that stupid to write that? =+ it had been three weeks since the party. jeeeez, anyway.. thanks to everyone else for reviewing, makes my day :)))**

*Freddie's P.O.V*

It was a Saturday and as usual I was being dragged around the mall by Sam and Carly. It bugged me that they wouldn't let me go in the shop's I wanted to, but at least it was company on a Saturday afternoon, even if it did mean that I had to go in bra and make-up shops for hours on end.

"Hey Freddiffer, tell Carly that dress is cute!" I heard Sam's voice pull me from my thoughts as I looked at my two best friends stood in front of me, with Carly holding a pink summer dress.

"Yeah, It's cute, whatever." I mumbled, leaning my elbow on the side of the couch I was sat on outside the dressing rooms.

"Little more enthusiasm would be nice Freddie." Carly said to me, as I glanced up at her.

"It's nice." I smiled for a few seconds and then went back to staring into space.

"DUDE! Stop being so boring!" I heard Sam say, her voice was a little louder than usual. Temper was rising.

I slowly stood up and took a step forward to Sam, looking down at her. "Sam. How would you like it if you were dragged into yet ANOTHER clothing store?" I raised my voice at the blonde.

"I really wouldn't mind, because I like clothes shops!" She yelled at me, her mood going from mellow to angry in a few seconds.

"You know what I mean, Puckett!" I replied, rolling my eyes, spiting out her last name.

"No I don't, BENSON!" She yelled, glaring up at me.

"No change there." I told her, glaring right back at her.

"Guysss! Can you not argue in the shop? At least wait until we're back at the apartment!" I heard Carly's voice, but I kept my eyes fixed on Sam, trying to out glare her.

"What, you calling me stupid or somethin'?" Sam's voice was getting louder and her temper was taking over, I knew I should have stopped, but I couldn't.

"Did you SEE your last report card?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Yes, and I was very proud so shut the hell up!" She yelled back. I couldn't understand how she could be proud of getting all D's in her classes, but that's Sam.

"I'll shut up when you figure out what the area of a circle is." I smirked, oh wow, I was on a roll.

I stared at Sam, waiting for her reply, she glared at me, very harshly and then a smirk came upon her lips.

"Carly will Never Love you." She said simply after a few moments of silence.

"Why is it that you always bring that up? Is it because your JEALOUS?" I smirked at her.

"Jealous?" She raised her eyebrows. "Oh wow Fredward, I never thought I'd hear it." She laughed in my face.

"C'monnn guys, stop!" Carly yelled, causing us both to look at her.

"NO! Tell Him to apologize to me!" Sam exclaimed, pointing at me and looking at Carly.

"Freddie, apologize to Sam, Sam apologize to Freddie so we can go!" Carly told us both, slightly irritated.

"Fine, I'm sorry your butt is shaped like a ham." I smirked at Sam. I expected her to come back with a witty comment about how my mom gives me tick baths or how I was named Fredward, but nothing came back. Her face paled a little, as she turned and looked behind her at her own butt.

I watched her carefully, waiting for her to kick me in the shinn's or something, but all I saw were her eyes watering up a little. Crap.

"Sam.." I said slowly, as I watched her.

"Don't say anything!" Sam exclaimed holding her finger up at me and turned around walking out of the shop quickly. I watched as her hand went up to her face, probably wiping her tears away.

"Freddie! Now look what you did, we all know Sam is hormonal at the minute!" Carly yelled at me.

"How was I supposed to know that? She never usually cares!"

"Because I specifically told you this morning that Sam was PMSing and wasn't a happy bunny today!" She told me as I remembered the conversation from four hours earlier, I was too busy dreaming about Carly to listen to what she was saying to me.

"Wait, you girl's tell each other when you know?" I asked Carly, slightly weirded out, but wanted to know.

"We usually do, but Sam's usually due on her period at the end of this week, so I know she's going to be moody." Carly replied, smirking at how well she knew her best friend.

I scratched the side of my head, giving off a confused look when I finally just rolled my eyes. "C'mon, we better go find little miss emotional." I said as we made our way out of the shop.

*Sam's P.O.V*

I ran down into one of the side alley's down a street near the Bushwell Plaza, I sat down on the floor, my back leaning against the wall as I let my tears fall. I knew I had put on a tiny bit of weight these past few weeks, but Freddie didn't need to mention it! Stupid Nub.

I didn't even know why I was crying over this though, I never cried over Freddie's pathetic little comments, sure, sometimes they got to me, but I usually just let them be. Never showing him that they got to me. But now here I was, sat on the floor crying over it like a baby.

After about five minutes of sobbing, I saw Carly and Freddie run past the alley, probably heading back to Carly's to find me or something. I sighed and stood up, dusting off my jeans. I was about to walk up to Carly's when I suddenly felt a buzzing feeling in my stomach, oh shit. I was gonna throw up. I had been puking alot this past week, I figured I must have eaten something bad, that could be the only solution. I mean, I wasn't pregnant, I already took a test on that one.

And then like a jug of water being tipped over, my stomach flipped over and I puked into an old trash can.

After about 30 seconds, I sighed and stood up, wiping my mouth with my sleeve, I felt like crap, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. Of course in Carly's comfortable warm bed, she could go back to my house tonight, her bed was more comfortable than mine.

Sighing to myself I walked out of the alley and made my way to the Bushwell Plaza, slowly and dragging my feet on the way. After about five minutes of walking at the speed of a snail I reached the Bushwell Plaza, I jumped in the elevator and quickly made my way to Carly's apartment.

As I walked in, I saw Freddie and Carly sat at the bar looking at something on the computer screen. They didn't notice me walk in so I took the door and slammed it shut, they both jumped up and turned to me with shocked, but scared expressions on their faces.

"SAM!" They both yelled at me, as I grinned and walked over to the bar, sitting on it.

"Whatcha looking at?" I grinned, and tried to look at the screen, but Carly quickly put it in the side bar so I couldn't see.

"Nothing." They both said quickly.

"What was it?" I glared at them both.

"Uhh, Sam maybe Me and You should talk in private." Carly said to me.

"No! I wanna hear too!" Freddie exclaimed and looked at Carly.

"Just go Carly! I'm hungry!" I exclaimed, stealing Freddie's root beer from him and taking a sip.

"Sam, uhm, are you you know uhm pregnant?" Carly asked quickly, as my eyes went wide and I spat my drink out all over Freddie and Carly.

"WHAT?"

"EW!"

"SAM!"

"Sorry." I grinned, and looked at my two best friends who were drenched in my spit.

"Well, are you?" Carly asked, as she wiped the drink from her face.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked her carefully. I wasn't pregnant, I knew that for sure. I even took a test just last week.

"because you're acting real moody and your being sick and I knew you told me that you weren't last week, but I don't know anymore!" Freddie exclaimed really quickly, even I had trouble keeping up with what he was saying.

"I'm not pregnant you Nub!" I told him truthfully, taking another sip of my/freddie's drink.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Hold up there! Why did you tell him you weren't pregnant last week?" Carly asked completely confused. She didn't even know me and Freddie slept together, let-a-lone me taking a pregnancy test.

"Uhh, What are you talking about Carly?" I asked my best friend, trying to make it sound like she heard Freddie wrong.

"Freddie just said that you told him you were not pregnant last week, why would you do that?"

"I-I didn't say that." Freddie's eyes were wide and I could tell her was worried.

"Yes you did!" She exclaimed, and glared at the pair of us. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Uhh, I think it's time we tell her what happened." Freddie turned to me as my eyes went wide with fear, Carly was going to kill me. Literally.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Tell me now!" Carly was getting more curious and irritated.

"MEANDSAMHADSEX!" Freddie blurted out quickly.

"WHAT?" Carly yelled as she stared at the both of us.

"FREDWARD BENSON YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled as he quickly jumped up from the stool and ran around the living room, as I jumped off of the bar and ran after him. I jumped his back pulling him to the ground, as Carly just stood on her spot, staring into space.


	5. Cravings

**hellooo people! wow, i loved ALL of your reviews last chapter, they were soo nice, i came back from school and it totally made my day, haha. anyway, im updating this story again because i just love writing it so much! but i promise i will do 'iBet' soon, dont worry ;] **

*Carly's P.O.V*

I didn't take any notice of my two best friends fighting in front of me, I just stared at nothing. Were they just trying to pull my leg? Trying to play some horrible joke on me? It must've been, Sam would never keep something this big from me! Neither would Freddie!

"STOP!" I finally yelled at my two best friends, Sam was right now on Freddie's back punching and smacking him while he tried to free himself from her tight grip.

"SAM GET OFF!" Freddie yelled as he grabbed Sam's hands to stop her from smacking him.

"FREDWARD!" Sam yelled at him as she finally jumped off of his back.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Freddie yelled at Sam as he dusted off his clothes.

She just glared at him harshly, as I rolled my eyes and quickly stepped in between the two of them before they started again.

"Please tell me what you just said is just a joke you're both playing on me?" I asked, scared of the reply.

But I didn't get a reply, I looked at Sam, she was just playing with her fingers looking down on the ground and Freddie was staring at Sam. Probably wanting her to answer it.

"Well?" I almost yelled at them.

"Yes it's true." Sam mumbled as she looked at me.

I couldn't believe this. I physically couldn't, Sam and Freddie? Slept together? Last time I checked, they couldn't even be sat next to each other for longer than twenty minutes without ripping each other's heads off. And then not telling me?

"When?" I said harshly, eying my best friend's carefully.

"About a month ago." Freddie spoke up, watching me to see my reaction.

A month? A MONTH? How could they have kept this from me for a month? Why didn't they tell me? I would have understood, yeah probably would have taken me a couple hours to get over the shock, but I would have come around.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked slowly, as I stared at my two bestfriend's.

I didn't get a reply though, I could tell Sam was thinking through her head of why she didn't tell me and Freddie was wondering whether or not to answer my question.

"I don't know." They both mumbled at the same time.

"We didn't want anyone to find out, it was a mistake." Sam said quickly, as she stared at me.

"But I'm not anyone! I'm your best friend!" I exclaimed at Sam, I was starting to get angrier.

"I knew you would ask all these questions and I really didn't want to think about it! I didn't want you to get involved, it would have got so confusing." Sam replied, her voice had a hint of spite in it, but I tried to ignore it.

"We're Sorry we didn't tell you Carl's." Freddie said and stepped forward, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me Freddie." I spat at him, shaking his hand off of my shoulder.

"Carly.." Sam started as she bit her lip.

"Don't Sam, I don't wanna hear anymore!" I almost yelled at Sam. "Just go, both of you!" I yelled at them, but they didn't move.

"Carly please!" Sam exclaimed, she was starting to get upset over all of this, but I wasn't going to act like it didn't matter. It did.

"GO!" I yelled even louder this time, causing Freddie to jump a little.

"Fine." Freddie mumbled and turned around to leave.

"NO! We're not going anywhere!" Sam yelled, keeping her feet fixed to the floor.

"Sam, get out now or I swear to god I will hurt you!" I yelled at my best friend, being so completely serious with her right now, I may not look so tough, but when I got too angry, my anger got the better of me.

"Sam, C'mon let's just go!" Freddie gripped onto Sam's upper arm and tried to pull her out of the room.

"Fine.." Sam finally gave in as she pulled her gaze away from me and walked out of my apartment with Freddie.

I fell back onto the couch, my hand ran through my dark hair as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*Nobody's P.O.V*

"Can you believe she just did that?" Sam yelled, as her and Freddie walked down to the groovy smoothie.

"Well.." Freddie started, but stopped when Sam glared at him. "Sam?" He asked carefully, as he stopped walking and looked at Sam worried.

"What Freddifer?" Sam snapped as she turned around and stared at him.

"You know before when me and Carly asked you uhm, if you were uhh pregnant?" Freddie stuttered.

"I'm not pregnant Freddie!" Sam exclaimed at him. "If you don't believe me, I think the test is still in the trash in my bathroom, I'll show you it!" She added, anger in her voice.

He didn't say anything, he knew he should believe her and he did. He could tell in her voice.

"Freddie.. I'm not pregnant, I promise." Sam told him in a soft, caring tone. One he had never heard before. She even gave him a small smile.

"Okay. I believe you Sam." He flashed her a Smile as they carried on their walk.

"I've just got a bug and I'm due on this week." Sam informed him as he nodded his head.

* * *

*Sam's P.O.V*

I laid in bed that night, I thought about what went down with Carly, I really hoped that she wasn't too mad at me. I figured I should let the dust settle before I talked to her, I'd see her tomorrow morning, so I could try and explain and apologize about everything.

I tossed and turned over and over trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I didn't know what it was but I had a weird craving for popcorn and soy sauce? Yeah, weird. I slowly sat up in my bed and quietly went down into the kitchen, pulling out some microwaveable popcorn and put it in the microwave while i pulled out the pot of soy sauce and put some in a mug to dip the popcorn in. After a few minutes I got the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl, I was about to walk up the stairs when I jumped, hearing someone come into the kitchen.

"Crap Mom, you scared me!" I exclaimed as I turned and saw my mom stood by the door.

"Sorry Sweetie, what are you doing up at this time?" She asked me, walking over to the sink and pouring herself a glass of water.

"I got peckish." I laughed and lifted up the popcorn and soy sauce.

"Bleh, what's wrong with you? Popcorn and soy sauce?" My mom asked as I laughed and dipped my finger into the sauce and licked it.

"I don't know, just been craving it." I laughed.

"I used to crave that when I was pregnant with you." She laughed, as I gave her a weird look.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed now mom, I'll see you in the morning." I smiled and made my way up to my room, hearing a small night from my mom.

After about forty minutes I found myself in a slumber, but only three hours later I was awoken feeling drowsy and sick at 6:30 in the morning. I pulled myself out of bed, reluctantly of course and ran into my bathroom, throwing up.

I pulled back after a few seconds and rested my head on the wall, wiping my mouth with a tissue and shut my eyes slightly, wanting this sickness bug to just go away! Although I thought I had a bug, I guess deep down I knew it was something else, I knew my body was going through something different. I just didn't want to admit it.

I slowly got up from the floor and jumped in the shower, I ran my fingers through my matted wet hair, washing my body, I looked down and felt my stomach. It was kind of hard, It was no bigger than usual, I would usually get a bit bigger before I came on my period, but it was hard. It was weird, that had never happened before.

I decided to ignore it as I guickly finished washing my hair and jumped out, I got dressed in blue skinny jeans, a long light blue top and my blue high tops. I put on a small necklace too. I realised it was only 7:15am so I made my way down the stairs and got myself some breakfast.

* * *

I waited by my locker, it was around 8:05am, Carly would come walking through the front door's in a minute. I knew that I had to talk to her, fix things, I couldn't go without my best friend. Just as I was about to turn into my locker and grab my books, I saw Carly waltz through the doors, I ran over to her.

"Carly!" I exclaimed, and held onto her upper arms so she couldn't get away from me.

**bahaha, i know this was a bad one and i know this story is going REAL slow, but blehh, i get stuck and don't know what to write about so i just do random shizzle ;D. anywayy, i leave high school in SIX DAYSS! AHH! ;DD i'm only fifteen, but im from england and we leave when we are sixteen, but as my birthday is in the summer, i leave before then, but ahh, im superrrrrrrr excited! anyway, please review? I love reading them xDD. **


	6. Familiar Symptoms

**Helloo people, sorry for not updating for awhile, i've been revising for my exams! only eight more to go! D: fuck school. anyway, i loved all your reviews! And I know i need to update 'iBet' but I don't know what to do just yet so i'll do some at the weekend xDD. **

"Sam, just go." Carly said harshly as she tried not to look at Sam.

"No! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what happened between me and Freddie, but I was honestly so scared of what you might think." Sam told Carly honestly.

Carly sighed, as she fiddled with the strap of her bag and then looked up at her best friend, who was looking very scared and worried.

"Sam, I'm your best friend, I would never judge you, you should know that!" Carly said, as she smiled very slightly.

"But that's not the point, this was a huge thing for me and I couldn't bring myself to talk to you about it, I couldn't even talk to Freddie about it, it's been so awkward between us lately." Sam confessed as she looked up at her best friend with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry." She said sadly.

Carly sighed again, and thought things through in her head. She didn't know whether she should forgive her friends for what they did? It wasn't like she had murdered anybody, or kissed her ex-boyfriend.

"It's Fine Sam, I guess I overreacted a bit." Carly smiled.

"thank god!" Sam exclaimed and quickly wrapped her arms around Carly's shoulders hugging her tightly.

"Alright, I'm turning into a squashed Carly!" Carly squirmed in Sam's grip, as Sam quickly released her best friend from her tight grip.

"Sorry." Sam grinned, and they walked to their lockers.

*Sam's P.O.V*

I was so glad that Carly and I were okay again, I didn't know how long I could go without Carly being there by my side. Although I was so so happy right now, I still felt a glitch of weariness in my heart. I didn't know what it was, but it had something to do with Freddork!

I sighed and put my hands in my front pockets of my hoodie and slightly pressed down on my stomach. My hard stomach.

"Hey guys." I heard Freddie's voice pull me from my thoughts.

"Yo Freddork." I composed myself quickly and grinned.

"Hey Freddie." Carly smiled.

"Is everything okay with us all now then?" He looked from me to Carly.

"Yep." Carly grinned. "C'mon let's go to computer class." She said and dragged us both to class.

* * *

I stared at the computer screen. The 'Google' homepage was loaded up and I was debating on whether or not to type in what I wanted. 'Pregnancy Symptoms'. I didn't want people to see what I was doing, so I sat at a computer in the corner and put my bag on the seat next to me, Carly and Freddie sat on the computers after my bag.

I quickly typed in 'Pregnancy Symptoms' into the search box and waited impatiently for the page to load. I tapped on the desk with my fingers quickly, wanting this to hurry up so nobody noticed.

It finally loaded, and I clicked on the first link. I watched as the page loaded up. It said '10 signs of pregnancy' I scrolled down reading each one carefully;

- **Food Cravings. **I had been eating alot of cheese and the thing I was constantly craving; Popcorn and soy sauce.

-** Frequent Urination. **I had been using the bathroom alot lately.

- **Feeling Tiredness. **YES! I had been needing a whole lot more sleep lately, I was sleeping at least nine hours a night and still felt tired in the mornings.

- **Morning sickness. **Yes, I had been throwing up so so much lately and it was killing me.

- **A Missed Period. **My eyes went wide, I was supposed to come on at the start of this week, but I hadn't.

I scrolled down the rest of the list, most of them I was going through. I was scared now. But I had taken a test? It said I wasn't pregnant! But I had dropped it a few times? Maybe I had damaged it or something. I took a deep breath and turned off the computer, grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom quickly, ignoring the teacher and Sam and Freddie yelling at me.

But I ran. I just ran and ran. I was soon out of breath and I sat down on the floor. I looked around, I was sat down next to the wall outside the school, where parents and buses picked up the students. I shut my eyes tightly, I wasn't going to cry. I wouldn't.

"Sam.." I heard a voice from above me, I looked up and saw Freddie stood there, his brown eyes glistening in the sun. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

I didn't reply though. I looked away from him and bit down on my lip, staring across at the road opposite my school.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked again, as he sat down next to me. I could tell he was concerned, but I couldn't talk to Freddie about this.

"Nothing." I said quickly, not looking at him.

"Sam, don't lie to me." He said sternly, moving his arm so it was wrapped around me.

"I said I'm fine Freddork! I just wanna be alone!" I spat coldly at him. I didn't mean to be so harsh with him, but it was these damn hormones!

"Your not fine, You'd have to be an idiot to believe that." He replied, I could tell he was staring at me.

"Just go Freddie." I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm not leaving you here like this." He said slowly, concern spread through his voice.

I didn't know what to do now, I was here sat with Freddie, only millimeters between our bodies. I could feel his breath on me, I shut my eyes together tightly, as I thought about the fact that I could be carrying his baby. I could feel my eyes watering up, even though they were closed. If I opened them, my tears would flood down my cheeks and I couldn't let Freddie see me cry.

"Talk to me Sam." His hand moved up and down my arm, trying to comfort me. I knew that he knew I was going to cry.

"I can't." I choked out, as My eyes opened and I tear fell down my cheeks.

"Sam.." He said quietly, moving closer toward me and pulling me into a deep hug, both of his arms wrapped around my body and pulling me as close as he could, trying to comfort me. His hugs seemed to make it all worse though, my tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered in my ear, as I tried to control my sobs.

"No it's not." I choked out.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, still not letting me out of his grip.

"I-I- think, I'm pregnant." I whispered, stuttering at every word.

**wooooow! review? sorry for the lateness of this but i've been busy with exams haha ;D **


	7. Wishing She Would Understand

*Freddie's P.O.V*

What did she just say? She wasn't! Sam had just told me she thinks shes pregnant! She can't be! She took a test! She told me she wasn't!

"What?" I asked quietly, only loud enough for Sam to hear.

She didn't speak to me though, It looked as though she was thinking of what to say in her head. Her eyes were slightly shut and she was playing with her hands. I didn't know what I should do, should I comfort the girl who was sat in tears beside me? Should I be angry? I didn't know what my feelings were, I just needed her to speak to me.

"Sam..." I said in a whisper.

"Just kidding!" Sam's face turned into a mischievous grin as she looked at my very own shocked face. "Dude, your so easy!" Sam laughed, as she saw my shocked face.

I shook my head, trying not to laugh, but it didn't work, I was soon in a fit of laughter along with Sam. "You really had me scared there you know!" I told her, as we finally calmed down.

"It was supposed to." She smirked at me, as we both stood up.

"So, wanna get back to class?" I asked her in a caring tone.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon, need to go to bathroom." She told me as I nodded, I didn't know why, but I saw a glimpse of disappointment and worry in her eyes. I turned away from her and started walking back to class, I took one last look at her before I turned the corner. She was staring at the floor, I could have sworn she was crying but it was hard to tell.

*Sam's P.O.V*

I cannot believe It! I just chickened out! I had told him! I didn't have to hold these feelings to myself anymore and then I pretended like it was all a Jake just so I wouldn't suffer the consequences! I didn't quite know what these consequences were, but there would be alot of questions involved. The only thing I did know was that I had to take a test. I ran a hand through my long blonde curls and walked out of the school grounds, walking toward the small corner shop around the corner.

I knew what I was looking for, I knew exactly what I was doing now. I completely ignored the looks I got from other people in the shop and just waltzed into the shop's bathroom after paying for the test, not even bothering to collect the change.

I waited for a couple minutes, anxiously awaiting for the answer. I was hoping so bad that it would be negative, and the last test was correct, but i had the feeling in the pit of my stomach that the last test was wrong and I was now pregnant. With a baby, a baby that needed to be cared and neutered for. A baby, that she, Sam Puckett would have to take care of.

I twisted some of my curls around my finger, as i impatiently waited for the test to _season_. After what seemed like 10 minutes, rather than just two, I turned over the stick, as I saw what my heart was dreading most. That little pink plus sign! I couldn't believe this, my heart was pounding straight through my chest, I knew I had to take another one just to make sure! This couldn't be happening to me, I wouldn't believe it!

I stalked out of the public bathroom, chucking the test in the bin as I passed it and made my way over to the medicine area again, picking up two pregnancy test, different types of course, I wanted to make sure for real that I was going to be having a kid! I chucked a five dollar bill on the counter and stalked back to the bathroom.

I waited another two minutes, before I flipped both of the tests other. One read 'Pregnant' and the other had that retarded pink plus sign! _Fuck My Life, Fuck My Life, Fuck My Life! _I groaned, closing my eyes tight, not willing to let my tears fall, and I didn't let them, I was going to be strong about this. I was not about to be a living, breathing Juno! I chucked the test's on the floor of the bathroom and rushed out of the shop angrily, making my way back to school. Not like I wanted to go back there, but I was already in so much trouble for skipping classes!

* * *

*Nobody's P.O.V*

"For real?" Carly looked at Freddie shocked.

"Yes!" Freddie exclaimed as he sat in computer class still, talking to Carly. "She looked so convincing! There were real tears!"

"Sam was crying?" Carly raised her eyebrows. "Wow, she is a better actor then I thought." She added, as she thought about her best friend crying.

"I know!" Freddie exclaimed, still in kind of shock that Sam pulled that 'trick' on him.

"I can't believe you fell for it though dude!" Carly exclaimed, and turned into a fit of giggles.

"She was so convincing!" Freddie protested, as he frowned, clearly embarrassed over the situation.

"Alright, I'm done." Carly giggled, as she controlled her giggles.

* * *

Sam walked over to her locker, where she saw Freddie and Carly talking about some random chizz.

"Whadup losers?" Sam laughed, as she opened her locker, slinging her books into her locker.

"Just talking about the next iCarly." Carly smiled at Sam. "Hey, where'd you go in computer class? Freddie said you were going to the bathroom?" Carly gave Her a confused, yet questioning face.

"I uhh... I, went to the uhh... nurses office, I didn't feel to good, stomach cramps." Sam lied through her teeth, clutching her stomach, pretending it was sore.

"Ohh. Anyway, I'm going! Gotta study class with Briggs!" Carly rolled her eyes as she waved at her two friends and ran off toward Miss. Briggs' classroom.

"So, where did you really go?" Freddie turned to Sam, after making sure that Carly was gone.

"What are you chatting about Frednub?" Sam tried to act dumb about what he was talking about.

"You going to the nurses office, I know you lied, I could see it in your eyes." He eyed the blonde suspiciously, as her eyes went very slightly wide, but he caught it.

"I did go to the nurses office." She pushed on, not wanting Freddie to know where she really went and what she had found out.

"Stop lying Sam, Your eyes are doing that weird twitching thing. You always do that when you lie." He told her carefully, not taking his brown orbs from her blue ones.

"They do not! And I'm not lying!" Sam exclaimed, getting irritated by Freddie.

"Yes they do, I've noticed it. I actually think I'm the only one who has noticed it." He told her, as she looked up at him, slightly scared.

"Whatever, I've got class." Sam mumbled as she was about to walk off, but Freddie grabbed her upper arm lightly, not letting her go. "Let go Fredward!" Sam yelled at him, as she tried to get out of his grip.

"What's going on with you Sam?" Freddie finally let go of her arm, but she didn't walk off. "A month ago, you would have been able to easily pry my hand off of your arm?" He gave her a confused look.

"I've got a bug, like I said last week." Sam mumbled, as she quickly turned and walked away before Freddie could stop her.

Freddie decided to leave it, Sam would tell him when she felt like it, but he couldn't stand that she lied to him. Was there really any need too? Was what she was really doing really _that _bad? It was Sam after all, but he knew she could take care of herself, she was a strong girl. But deep down, Freddie knew that Sam was just like all the other girls, trying to cover her true self up, so she wouldn't get hurt.

He just wished she'd understand that he would never hurt her.


	8. Meeting Doctor Warren

Sam felt an ache in her chest, as she sat on the chair in the doctors surgery, waiting for her name to be called. She was so embarrassed right now, all she could see were expecting mother's, alot older than her, the youngest girl in there must have been around 20ish. They were all giving her disappointed looks, especially as she was on her own. Sam couldn't take it much longer, the quietness was killing her, she could only hear the breathing of all the people in the waiting room.

"Samantha Puckett." The voice in the inter-com rang through the room, as she jumped up, pulling her bag on her back and rushed into the doctor's room.

"Hello Samantha." The doctor, she was not familiar with, said. He was a pediatrician or something. A special doctor for pregnancies.

"Sam." She mumbled under her breath, trying to smile at the woman sat in her chair.

"Sorry, Sam." The Doctor Smiled. "Take a seat, do you want a soda or anything?" She asked her, still smiling.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Sam said, not being able to look at the woman, ashamed to even be here.

"Okay, well take a seat." She smiled, as Sam sat down opposite the doctor. "Well, I'm Doctor Warren, I specialize in helping teen's cope during pregnancy and such." She smiled. _Did she ALWAYS smile?_ Sam thought.

"Oh." Was all Sam could think of to say, as she twiddled with her thumbs.

"So..." The Doctor said, as she pulled out Sam's notes. "This say's you booked an appointment because you think you're pregnant, am I correct?" She asked, that smile still playing on her face.

"Yes." Sam mumbled, as she finally looked up at the Doctor, Scared.

"Did you take a test Sam?" Doctor Warren asked in a caring tone.

"Yeah, I took four, one was negative, but I think that was because I damaged it, and the other three were positive." Sam explained to her new Doctor.

"Okay, well I'm going to run a test just to make sure you are in fact expecting and then we can talk it over, okay?" Doctor Warren asked, with that smile.

"Okay." Sam replied. You couldn't even begin to understand how scared Sam was right now, she didn't know what she was going to do. How was she going to finish school? She still had Two year's left in the shithole! And she wanted to graduate! She didn't want to be a high school drop out. What were people going to say when they found out she was pregnant? She was beyond scared thinking about that. The Kids at school, Her Parents, Carly, Spencer.. and Freddie. How the hell was she going to tell him he was going to be a Father?

"Sam?" The doctor snapped her from her thoughts, as she held a needle in front of Sam.

"Huh?" Sam snapped out of her trance and gave the doctor a confused expression.

"I was saying that I'm just going to take a sample of your blood so I can see if you are really pregnant." Doctor Warren smiled at her, as Sam nodded.

Sam's mind was not entirely focused on the doctor extracting blood from her arm, she was thinking about what Freddie was going to do when she told him. She had already tried to tell him, but chickened out at the last minute, and he would go crazy if he found out she had lied to him. _again. _Sam had been lying so much these past few weeks since she had found out, She'd had to lie about where she was going today during school, and why she wouldn't go swimming with Carly. It's not like Sam had actually put on any weight yet, she was only a couple months into her pregnancy, but she was so self conscious about it.

"Done." The nurse smiled, as she set the needle down on the side, to send off for tests.

"Great." Sam said wearily as a nurse of some sort walked in and took the needle away, most probably for the tests.

"They will take about 30 minutes to get the results, so that gives us time to chat." Doctor Warren smiled at her. "So, do you know how far along you are?" She asked with a smile.

"Uhh, I don't know really, I think it happened like just under two months ago." Sam shrugged, trying to think back to when the party was.

"Okay, well we shall find out after the tests have been carried out anyway." She smiled again, Sam was actually starting to feel comforted by her smile.

"Okay.." Sam whispered as she tucked one of her legs under her other leg on the chair.

"So, does the Father know anything about this?" She asked Sam carefully, Doctor Warren knew for a fact that half the teen's that came in here for their first appointment were more than embarrassed and hadn't even come around to telling the Father.

"No." Sam whispered, as she shook her head and looked at her hands. "I tried telling him, but I chickened out and pretended it was a joke." She confessed as she looked up at the doctor again.

"I see." Doctor Warren smiled. "Are you in a relationship with the Father?" She asked.

"No." Sam shook her head. "It was a drunken mistake. A Big Mistake. We never even thought to use protection." She confessed. "We were too out of it."

Doctor Warren just nodded understandingly at Sam. "Are you planning on telling the Father soon?"

Sam didn't have a clue, she didn't know what to think or do. "I don't know." She whispered.

"Well, I think it would be best if you did, but after all it's your decision." She smiled again, trying to make this whole situation more comfortable for Sam.

Sam didn't reply, she just nodded her head.

"How old is the Father? The same age as you?" She asked. Sam was very weary about this whole thing, so the thought crossed her mind that she may have been abused, but thought that was very unlikely.

"Yeah, He's Sixteen, the same age as me." Sam replied. "We're like best friends, ever since we had sex, it's been kind of awkward between us, we don't look at each other in the same way anymore, what's it going to be like when I tell him he's gonna be a dad? Nothing will be the same again." Sam exclaimed, her emotions getting the better of her.

"I see. So you're scared that this is going to ruin what is left of your friendship?" Doctor Warren asked, as Sam did a slight nod.

"I don't want him to be tied down! I know when I tell him he'll wanna be here for me and the baby and I can't let him do that, He's the smart one, he actually has a future." Sam confessed as she thought of Freddie.

"Sam, I think you need to stop thinking about other's, and what is going to best for you." She told her sternly. "It was not just your fault that this happened, you were both careless. And what about your future? You're just thinking of his, you want a future to surely?"

"Of course I do, but it's different with me. I can survive in a world with a 100 dollar income a week, he can't! He needs a stable life, and I'm not going to let him ruin his whole future because of this thing I have in my stomach!" Sam exclaimed, as she pointed at her stomach.

Doctor Warren was about to say something else when a nurse walked in with what was probably the test results on a piece of paper.

"What do that say?" Sam asked, kind of scared, as she watched Doctor Warren's face as she scanned over the paper.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant." She sighed, and sat on her desk. "And look's like it was 56 days when you conceived, which is just under two months." She added, as she looked up at her young patient.

"This is so bad." Sam put her head in her hands. "I don't want to have a baby!" She exclaimed, slightly angry at how she could have been so stupid to start with!

"Sam, you don't have to have this baby." The doctor sighed, she was against abortion herself, but her patients had a choice to make.

"You mean getting an abortion?" She looked at her doctor, shocked. Sam would never think of killing a baby, she had always said people were so selfish for doing that, but now in the position she was in, she figured that abortion would probably be the best thing for her situation.

"That is an option, but there is also adoption if you don't believe in abortion." She told Sam.

Sam was so confused right now, she could follow her heart and have the baby, but what would people say to her? She would be called a slut, whore or a hoe, along with many other disturbing words, that only hookers should be called. Or, she could follow what her brain was telling her, _nip it in butt, get rid of it, it won't be your problem anymore. _But Sam couldn't think straight right now, her heart was in pieces, her brain was whizzing around in her head.


	9. Mistakes Can be Fixed

Sam sat on the floor of her bedroom, looking through a large cardboard box of things from her younger child hood. Baby Pictures, Baby Clothes, Her First Teeth, etc. She smiled to herself as she pulled out a pink silk dress, she couldn't believe her mom used to dress her in pink. It was such an Icky Color, It was a Carly Color. She put everything back in the box and put it back into her cupboard then walked back to her bed, laying down on the cool sheets.

She hadn't slept much these past few days, she kept going over the fact she was having a baby. She was having a baby at just sixteen year's old. She didn't know whether she should get an abortion or keep it. Or even if she should tell Freddie about it? He would be pissed for sure. She knew he would.

She sighed as she slid down her bed, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut everything out for just a little while. A few moments later she found peace, the whole room was quiet, her mind blank and no sound was heard, when her phone started buzzing, her blue orbs snapped open and she slowly picked up her phone.

"What?" She hissed, not looking at the caller I.D.

"Oh I'm Sorry Sam, was this a bad time?" Sam heard the familiar voice ring through the speaker.

"Oh, Hi Doctor Warren." Sam sighed, as she stood up and sat on her bed.

"I was just calling to ask if you had told anyone about the pregnancy yet?" Doctor Warren asked.

"No, Not yet and I don't plan on doing so." Sam replied and hung up the phone quickly.

She sighed angrily and chucked her phone across the room, making it crash into her bedroom door.

"Sam, you ok?" She heard her mom yell up the stairs, she ran her hands through her long curls angrily. She wanted this all to be over. No more secrets.

"Yeah, I'm Fine Mom!" Sam eventually yelled out to her mother and jumped up, pulling on her black hoodie and bright pink converse.

She then quickly ran over to her window, pulling it open and jumping onto the flat roof, then jumped down and ran down the road toward Bushwell Plaza. She didn't really know what she was planning on doing, but she figured she had to tell someone about this.

Sam had been running for about five blocks, she had ten more to go and it started raining. Not just spitting with rain, but completely pouring it down, Sam quickened her pace as she ran the last ten blocks as quick as she could, trying not to let the rain slow her down.

About ten minutes later, Sam found herself stood outside the bushwell plaza, letting the rain pour down hard on her. Almost not realizing it was there until she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Samantha?" She heard that all so familiar squawky voice.

But Sam didn't reply, she just pulled her hoodie as close as she could and stared at the front doors of the plaza.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to get pneumonia."

"Is Freddie in?" Sam turned and stared at Mrs Benson.

"No Samantha, i've just dropped him at a comic book convention." Mrs Benson explained to Sam, she stared at Sam concerned, knowing something was seriously wrong. "How about you come inside? Carly and Spencer left when me and Freddie did for the movies, so come into my apartment and get warmed up until the rain stops." Mrs Benson gave her a warm smile, but Sam stayed dead still.

"Nah Thanks. I'll just go home." Sam mumbled as she was about to walk in the opposite direction.

"Samantha, it's raining too hard for you to go out in the rain any longer, you'll get pneumonia or hypothermia." Mrs Benson explained, and grabbed her arm lightly.

Sam didn't say anything, she just stared at her shoes. Mrs Benson smiled and guided Sam into the building.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later, Sam was sat on the couch with a hot chocolate in one hand, while Mrs Benson sat across from her in a chair, staring intently.

"What's wrong Samantha?" Mrs Benson asked concerned. Even though Sam and Mrs Benson had never gotten on well, she was still concerned about Sam, she was only after-all a child still, at sixteen you were definitely not an adult.

"Sam." Sam mumbled with a small glare.

"Sorry, Sam." Mrs Benson smiled. "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind? I can tell their is something bothering you." Mrs Benson said and leaned forward slightly.

"I-I Can't." Sam mumbled, and sipped her hot chocolate.

"Yes you can, I am here to talk, I don't have to go and pick up Freddie, a friend is dropping him back in an hour." Mes Benson explained, as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sam.

"No, I really Can't." Sam looked up at Mrs Benson with slightly teary eyes.

"Oh Sama-Sam, what is wrong?" Mrs Benson corrected quickly and asked Sam again, more concern filled her voice as she stared into Sam's teary eyes.

"I think I should just go." Sam was about to get up but Mrs Benson held her down.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me the whole story Sam, just some of it, so you can get it off your chest." Mrs Benson told her, with another comforting, warm, smile.

"I can't talk about this Mrs Benson." Sam said again, Mrs Benson definitely knew something was wrong, she never used manners. "Especially with you.." Sam added in a small mumble.

"Especially with me? Is it something to do with Freddie?" Mrs Benson asked hurriedly, suddenly concerned for Freddie as well.

Sam knew she couldn't tell her about the night her and Freddie spent together, she'd totally freak out and ground Freddie until he was in college, maybe even longer if she could. And Sam needed him around if she was going to keep this baby. But Sam was definitely not about to tell her baby's grandmother anything about what was going on right now, Instead, Sam just stared ahead, she saw Pictures along the back wall in front of her.

Sam smiled and stood up, she set her drink on the coffee table and walked over to the wall covered in photos. There were so many pictures of Freddie, from when he was younger and now, there were also quite a few of him and his mom together. Sam smiled at this, they were so close, even if his mom was crazy, she definitely loved him more than anything in the world. Sam was about to sit back down when she noticed a picture of a man and a young girl, the girl had long dark brown hair, and light brown eyes, she looked about Seven year's old and then man looked like an older Freddie. She guessed he was his Dad. She had never heard much about his Father.

"Who's that in the picture?" Sam asked as she pointed to the picture of the man and the young girl.

Mrs Benson smiled slightly as she got up and took the picture from the wall, admiring it. "Freddie's Father and Older Sister." She told Sam, as she ran her fingers over it.

"I never knew Freddie had a Sister." Sam replied, as she looked over the young girl.

"She died 11 year's ago." Mrs Benson said sadly as she put the picture down on the coffee table.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sam said quickly, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"It's fine Sam, you didn't know." Mrs Benson said, with a sad smile.

"Uhm, how did it happen?" Sam asked slowly, not wanting to upset her anymore.

"A car accident, my husband was driving, we were all going on vacation for the week to the beach. We got hit by an on-coming vehicle, it was late and the police said the driver was intoxicated." Mrs Benson explained, a tear slowly falling down her cheek.

"Oh please don't cry! I didn't mean to bring it up! I'm just real nosey!" Sam said quickly.

"It's fine Sam." Mrs Benson smiled. "Anyway, the three of us survived, but Savannah unfortunately didn't make it, Freddie doesn't remember much about her, he was only five year's old, but it still get's to him sometimes." She explained, and drifted into thought. "I always thought that It was my fault, I had been talking to Vincent, he had looked at me for a split second when the car collided with us. I blamed myself for year's, especially when Vincent left me and Freddie when he was Seven, I didn't handle it very well at all, Freddie helped alot, even if he was young." Mrs Benson explained to Sam, as she listened intently.

"You know it wasn't your fault now though right? The other car was on the wrong side of the road right?" Sam asked, staring at Mrs Benson carefully.

"Of course I do Now, but sometimes I thought If I hadn't of distracted Vincent then he would have seen the car. But then I learnt to deal with the guilt, that it wasn't my mistake afterall." She explained to Sam.

"We all make mistakes, and even if it was your's, you would have eventually learnt to deal with it." Sam said to Mrs Benson and leant back on the couch.

"Have you made a mistake Sam?" Mrs Benson asked carefully, as she stared at her.

"Yeah. Alot." Sam chuckled slightly, as she stared down at her hoodie, suddenly being aware of the fact Mrs Benson may be able to notice her small bump under hoodie and quickly crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Mistakes can be fixed though, remember that Sam." Mrs Benson smiled at her.

"Yeah, I don't think this one can." Sam laughed as she thought about the baby growing in her.

Mrs Benson was about to reply, when she looked up at the clock, 7:45pm. Freddie would be back soon, they didn't even realize they had been sat talking for Two hours. Time had flown by.

"Well, Freddie will be back soon if you wanna wait for him, I know you wanted to talk with him, didn't you?" Mrs Benson asked Sam, raising her eyebrows.

"Uhh, yeah I did, but it can wait until tomorrow." Sam said quickly as she stood up and walked toward the door. "Thanks for the chat Mrs.B!" She called out before opening the door. But as she opened the door, she saw Freddie stood there about to open the door his self.

"Sam?" Freddie looked at her confused. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Don't matter." Sam said quickly and darted down the corridor.

"What the-?" Freddie exclaimed as he looked from his mother to the now empty hall.

"Fredward! Go talk to her, somethings bothering her!" Mrs Benson yelled at her son, as Freddie quickly ran down after Sam.

**Hey People!**

**Soooo, what do you thinks going to happen next? Sam and Mrs Benson had a chat, but still, nobody knows about the baby. **

**who do YOU want to find out first? I don't know if I want Sam to hide it a little longer, it's still possible she's only a few months gone ;D. **

**Review, or how else do I know what you want to see? xDD **


	10. Running Away

Freddie ran down the steps of Bushwell, calling Sam's name every few seconds, every time he got down the next set of stair's, he saw a glimpse of Sam's blonde locks, but she didn't turn back once, she just ran. Freddie didn't know why, but he wanted to find out. He picked up his pace and sprinted down the rest of the stairs, he got to the last set of stairs and Sam was at arms reach, he quickened slightly and managed to catch her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest.

But Sam being Sam, she wasn't going to let him get her, she squirmed in his grip, but seeing as though she hadn't been eating as much and she hand't had alot of sleep, she was weaker than usual, and Freddie held her in place, trying to calm her down.

"Get off of me Fredward!" Sam screamed at him, luckily Lewbert was in his office with the door shut.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sam?" Freddie exclaimed, worried. He didn't know why she was acting like this, she had been acting weird the past few months.

"You're whats wrong with me!" Sam yelled at him. "Get your hands off of me and i'll be alright!" She yelled again, but Freddie's grip around her didn't loosen, he knew she'd run away again.

"Why were you running from me?" Freddie asked her calmly.

"I didn't know you were running after me." Sam replied as she tried to squirm out of his grip again.

"Dude. I was shouting your name, you were only a little infront of me!" Freddie exclaimed angrily. Why was she lying?

"I couldn't hear you." Sam said icily as she grit her teeth.

"Bullshit!" Freddie exclaimed, as Sam looked shocked. Freddie never swore! NEVER.

"Fre-" Sam started, but was cut off by Freddie's angry voice.

"What is up with you these days? All you do is mope around your house and never even SPEAK to Carly or me anymore! Whenever we do get to talk to you, all you do is mumble and walk away!" Freddie exclaimed angrily. He didn't want to yell at her. He could tell she was fragile, but he was getting sick of her now.

"I have alot going on right now Fredward." She spat coldly, trying to keep up her strong shell, not letting him know she was going to break any minute.

"Maybe if you talked to me or Carly or even Spencer about what's going on, then we could help you! But you don't!" Freddie exclaimed again, wanting to just know what was going on.

"Just let me go Fredward!" Sam screamed at him, she wasn't expecting him to let go though, she just wanted to scream at him. But he did, Freddie loosened his grip on her, taking his hands from her waist and ran them through his hair angrily.

"Go on, leave! Run away like you always do! Just run away from the people who want you in their lives and the people who love you!" Freddie yelled at her. Yes, he actually yelled at her this time.

But surprisingly, Sam didn't turn on her heels and walk away as quickly as she could. She just stared at his angry face, scared. Yes, Sam Puckett was scared. She didn't take her eyes from his, as his brown orbs tore into her blue's, trying to find out what the other was thinking.

Minutes passed by, with neither of them saying a single word. Sam could feel herself breaking up as she stared at the Father of her baby. Too bad he had no idea she was carrying his child. Then after long building up, one single tear slid down Sam's cheek, and then another, slowly and painfully.

The blonde was about to turn away, when she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders and she was pulled into his warm embrace, her tears falling a little faster as he stroked her blonde curls, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." Freddie whispered. It was true, they had gotten so much closer since they had slept together, they didn't argue as much, especially since Sam didn't have the energy to do so.

Sam didn't reply, she just buried her head into his chest, trying to calm herself down, and slowly, she was.

"Are you okay now?" Freddie asked, pulling away slightly and looking down into her watery eyes.

She replied with a simple nod and stepped out of his embrace, wiping under her eyes with her hands.

"You sure?" He asked, worried. Well who wouldn't be worried? Sam Puckett never cried.

"I'm Fine Freddie." She said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She added and was about to walk out of bushwell plaza when his voice stopped her.

"Want a ride? I can borrow my mom's car?" He asked as he saw it was till raining out side.

"Sure." Sam replied after a few seconds.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Freddie had persuaded his mom to let him borrow the car, it didn't take much convincing, she was tired from the long shifts at the hospital and knew Sam was upset.

"So, you got any ideas for this weeks iCarly?" Freddie quickly glanced at Sam as they drove down the streets.

"Not really, Maybe we could dye Gibby's hair pink." Sam laughed slightly, as Freddie smiled at her. He missed that laugh of her's.

"I don't think Gibby would appreciate that." Freddie replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, all the more reason to do it." She grinned.

Then It went quiet. Nothing, except for the rain pouring on the windows. Neither knew what to say and then soon enough they were driving down Sam's road, it was in a slightly rougher area of Seattle, but it was still kind of safe.

"You at school tomorrow?" Freddie asked her, as they pulled up outside Sam's house.

"Uhm, I think so." Sam replied with a nod.

"Good." Freddie smiled.

"Thanks for the ride." Sam said quickly and pushed the door open and walked toward her house, smiling as she turned back once.

"You're welcome." Freddie whispered to himself as he watched Sam go into her house and he started his drive back to his apartment. This wasn't good. He was falling for Sam, he kind of knew on some level that he had a little thing for the girl, especially after they slept together, he sometimes gets flashbacks of the night. Even if he can't remember the whole thing.

**Ahh, you guysss!**

**hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the lack in updates, but im away at a friends house right now ;D **

**Anyway, I got some feedback on the last chapter, and I think I know what I'm going to do, I always figured I'd do it this way, but I have another thing up my sleeve that nobody has mentioned yet ;DDD **


	11. Unexpected

A Few weeks went by and Sam tried her hardest to keep herself happy, and tried to be who she was before, by pretending she wasn't pregnant and never was. She thought it might just go away if she did that. She had been showing up to iCarly rehearsals and laughing with Carly, Freddie and Spencer. But however hard she tried, there would always be that ache in the pit of her heart. That ache that would never go away until she started telling the truth.

"Hey Ladies." Freddie grinned as he walked over toward Sam and Carly at their lockers.

"Hi Freddie." Carly smiled, as she pulled some books from her locker.

"Fredlumps." Sam nodded her head slightly as she pulled a bag of popcorn from her locker and then grabbed a tin of soy sauce from her bag.

"No bacon?" Carly raised her eyebrows confused.

"Ew. Don't mention bacon to me." Sam replied, as a nauseous feeling washed through her body.

"Dude, has the world come to an end? Sam Puckett doesn't like bacon!" Carly's eyes went wide as she stared at her friend in shock.

"HaHa, So funny Carls." Sam rolled her eyes as she ate some popcorn, covered in the dark liquid.

"That's disgusting." Freddie grimaced at Sam as she ate.

"Shut up Fredward. You wouldn't know good food if it came and smacked you in the face." Sam snapped, smirking slightly.

Carly rolled her eyes, and quickly pulled her two friends toward their next class, Biology.

* * *

"Sam, did you do the assignment for history class last period?" Carly asked as they walked to their lockers after Lunch.

"Nope." Sam shrugged. "I've gotta go anyway Carl's, got an appointment." Sam told her friend, as she put her backpack on her shoulder.

"What appointment?" Carly gave her friend a confused look.

"A.. Doctor's Appointment." Sam replied, her heart racing slightly, not wanting Carly to ask anymore questions.

"Are you sick?" Carly looked at Sam confused.

"No, it's for my mom, but she wanted me to go with her." Sam lied, flashing a quick smile toward Carly before turning around and bumping into someone.

"I am SO sorry Sam." Gibby's eyes went wide as he stared at Sam.

"Don't worry about it." Sam grinned and skipped off toward the exit.

"Carly, you saw that right?" Gibby looked at Carly shocked, and turned to where Sam had just ran out the door's.

"Yeah.. I did." Carly replied in the same shocked tone.

"She's in such a good mood today." Gibby shook his head, confused. Sam was never nice to him, even if she was happy.

"Who's in such a good mood today?" Freddie asked as he walked toward them, putting his cell phone in his pocket.

"Sam." Carly said slowly.

"Weird. She almost bit my head off in biology." Freddie replied, and looked at Gibby and Carly.

"Yeah, well it changed in the space of an hour." Gibby replied. "Anyway, I gotta go, Miss Brigg's is gonna shoot me if I'm late again." He added and ran off to his English class.

"What do you think's going on with Sam?" Carly asked Freddie as they made their way to their next period.

"Uh, I don't know." Freddie gave Carly a confused look.

"She lied to me about a doctor's appointment. I know she lied. She was stuttering slightly and didn't look me in the eye." Carly told him, and stopped walking.

Freddie shook his head. "Carly, don't worry about her, she's probably just got some kind of embarrassing rash." He laughed.

"She would have told me." Carly mumbled. "She tell's me everything, and lately, she hasn't been!" Carly almost screamed.

"Well, I don't know, so you're gonna have to wait for her to tell you." Freddie replied, and pulled Carly toward their class.

* * *

Sam walked into the small building, she immediately felt guilty, but ignored it, she walked over to the desk and signed in and then sat down in one of the chair's.

As she looked around the room, she saw so many different women, there was a girl about a year older than herself, and then about five women in their twenties and a couple women in their thirties. Only two of the women had a partner with them.

Sam sighed, and opened up a magazine and started to flick through the pages. As she went through the pages, her mind kept flashing images of her baby. She couldn't think straight and it kept getting worse, then Freddie flashed into his mind. He was smiling, it was from in biology class, he had no idea he was a Father and Sam was going to stop that, she wasn't going to ruin his life.

Even if this was something she didn't believe in, she knew she was way to young to have a baby. She had the rest of her life to have kids, and right now was definitely not the right time.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as her name sounded from the intercom. She slowly stood up and walked out of the waiting room and toward the room. As she walked toward the room, she went past the exit. She stopped walking for a little while and stared at the exit and then at the door about 10 feet in front of her. She then looked down at her barely noticeable baby bump. She was wearing a slightly tight tank top so the small bump was just noticeable.

And then without a warning she took off. She ran. She couldn't go through with this, she couldn't abort her baby. Even if she was only sixteen, she knew she couldn't do it, It was just too hard. She knew she'd regret it for the rest of her life if she did.

Sam knew exactly where she was going. She ran as fast as she could and toward the doctor's surgery. Doctor Warren had wanted to schedule an appointment with her, but Sam had hung up. So now, she was going to see the only person she knew she could trust.

She walked into the doctor's office and up to the desk. "Hi, Is Doctor Warren in today?" She asked quickly.

"Yes. Do you have an appointment?" The young receptionist asked.

"No, but I really need to talk too her." Sam replied, fiddling with her nails.

"Well, she has an opening in about ten minutes, so i'll call you when she's ready." The receptionist smiled, as Sam nodded her head and smiled, walking into the waiting room.

Sam took a seat in one of the chair's next to a woman who was heavily pregnant and a woman of about 25 who had a small toddler on her lap. As she looked around the rest of the room, she saw couples looking through baby magazines and smiling and talking with each other. She felt sad and alone, only wishing that she could have someone with her when she came to these appointments.

"How far along are you?" She heard a voice next to her.

Sam turned to her right and saw the woman of about thirty who was heavily pregnant smiling at her.

"Uhh, I think about three months." Sam replied, biting her lip.

"Aw, you can't even notice your bump yet. Lucky girl." The woman gushed, with a smile.

"Yeah.. I try to hide it." Sam smiled slightly, as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Is this your first? You only seem young." The woman looked at Sam carefully.

"Yeah, It wasn't exactly planned either." Sam smiled slightly, as she took a look at the woman. She had beautiful green eyes with long dark brown hair.

"I sort of figured." The woman smiled, as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah." Sam said quietly.

"Sam Puckett!" Sam's voice came over the intercom.

"That's me." Sam smiled and quickly stood up, making her way to Doctor Warren's room.

"Hi Sam, what can I do for you?" Doctor Warren smiled as Sam walked into the room.

Sam sighed and sat down in the chair. "I don't know what to do anymore." She admitted.

"You need too tell someone." Doctor Warren told her. "Your Mom, Dad, Aunt, Anyone. Even Better the Father."

"I know I should, But I can't. What will people think of me? I'll be the school's slut!" Sam cried, putting her head in her hands.

"Sam, after people find out, we can put you into a special school, a school for pregnant teenagers." Doctor Warren told her.

"I don't want to run away from it." Sam told her. Sam was strong, no doubt about that and she usually wasn't one to run away from her feelings.

"Well I suggest you tell somebody." Doctor Warren admitted.

"Yeah.. Maybe I could talk to Melanie or my mom." Sam replied, biting her lip.

"Who's Melanie?"

"My Twin Sister, she's away at boarding school."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, well I better get going, I've got rehearsal." Sam said, and stood up.

"I'll see you in a month for your first ultrasound scan okay?" Doctor Warren said, as she typed into her computer.

"Yeah, Okay." Sam said and quickly left.

Sam rushed out of Doctor Warren's office and down the small hallway, she pulled her phone out and scrolled down to find Melanie's number. Sam was way too busy looking at her cell phone she didn't realize there was someone walking toward her, and then bang. They bumped into each other.

"Oh Crap, i'm so sorry!" Sam exclaimed, as she slowly looked up at the woman in front of her. Her eyes went wide, as she stared at the woman.

"Samantha?" The woman looked at Sam shocked.

"Hi Mrs Benson." Sam stuttered.

**Cliffffyyyy! ;DD Hahhaa, anyway, hope you liked this, I know it didn't have any Seddie in it, but next chapter will xD. **


	12. Sleeping Beauty

What the hell? What was she doing here? This was sooo not good! Sam knew she wouldn't be able to cover this one up!

"What are you doing here Sam?" Mrs Benson looked at Sam confused.

"Uhh.." Sam stuttered, trying to think up a quick lie. "What are you doing here?" Sam smirked back.

"I'm a nurse Samantha. I get sent here sometimes." Mrs Benson replied, looking Sam up and down, she caught site of a small bump under her tank top.

Sam noticed where Mrs Benson was staring and quickly crossed her arms across her stomach, trying her best to hide it. She didn't even think about wearing a hoodie today. It was like 70 degrees out.

"Oh my.." Mrs Benson whispered, slowly putting her hand over her mouth.

Sam didn't know what to do, Mrs Benson was just staring at her shocked. So Sam did what she did best and ran. She ran out of the doctor's office and into the parking lot, and then down the street's, ignoring the looks she was getting.

Sam finally found herself sat in an alley way a couple blocks from Bushwell Plaza. She put her head in her hands and tried to calm herself down as best she could. But nothing was working. All she could think about was Mrs Benson telling Freddie what she had seen and Freddie finding out the truth. She didn't want anyone to know. It had to be a secret. A secret to never be exposed.

"Sam?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw none other than Mrs Benson. Obviously.

"Can you leave me alone, please?" Sam said quietly.

There's was a silence that washed over them. It lasted for about a minute, when Mrs Benson finally spoke up.

"You're having a baby aren't you?" Mrs Benson asked Sam calmly.

Sam didn't reply, she just sat still and stared at the wall in front of her. Inspecting every little part of it carefully.

"Sam?" Mrs Benson tried to pull Sam from her trance.

"Please don't tell anyone." Sam finally said and looked up at Mrs Benson.

"What? Why don't you want to tell anyone?" Mrs Benson questioned, confused.

"Because I'm sixteen and having a baby!" Sam exclaimed angrily.

"Who is the Father?" Mrs Benson asked, keeping her cool.

"He's gone!" Sam exclaimed, lying. "He didn't want anything to do with me or the baby, so can you go now?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, I can't just leave you here, Or not tell anybody." Mrs Benson replied, as Sam rolled her eyes angrily.

"It's easy!" Sam grinned sarcastically. "All you do is keep your mouth shut and not let anything about me slip out of it, that easy enough for you?" Sam yelled sarcastically as she stood up in front of Mrs Benson.

"I cannot keep this from people Samantha, does your mother know?" She questioned, still not yelling at the fiery blonde in front of her.

"Of course my mom knows." Sam lied again, not wanting Mrs Benson to tell her. "She's the only person who DOES know!"

"Well alright then." Mrs Benson replied with the nod of her head. "Seeing as though you're not my daughter or any relation to me I can't do anything for you, so I'll be going now, Freddie is waiting at home." Mrs Benson said calmly, as Sam finally sighed a sigh of relief.

"You can't tell Freddie!" Sam suddenly exclaimed, as Mrs Benson turned to walk away.

"I won't Samantha." Mrs Benson said and walked away.

Sam sighed and let herself slip down the wall, slowly and painfully. She didn't want her secret getting out and she wouldn't let it. In the back of her mind, she knew she could trust Mrs Benson with the secret, she didn't know why, but she just could.

Sam slowly got up a few minutes later and made her way home, she jumped on the bus so she didn't have to walk 15 blocks and sat by the window. Just staring out their motionlessly. She didn't know what she was going to do with the baby, she tried pretending it wasn't there, that didn't work. And then she tried getting an abortion. Chickened out of that one. She sighed and rested her head on the window pain, as the bus went down her road, she slowly got up and jumped off the bus at the stop.

She quickly jogged into her house and up the stairs, to ring Carly. She knew she wasn't being fair on her lately, she wasn't hanging out with her enough and she was ignoring her more at school.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Carly's number and waited.

"Hey Sam." Sam heard Carly's voice down the phone. "You coming over?"

"Hey Carl's, Uh I don't think so." Sam replied sadly.

"Oh Man." Carly replied sadly. "Freddie's here, he brought loads of snacks over and thought we could all watch a movie together." She explained, as Sam sighed.

"I might come over then, If you got food." Sam smiled slightly as she heard Carly giggle.

"Great! You want Us to come get ya? Freddie can drive now you know?" Carly asked excitedly, she'd obviously only just found out.

"Yes Carls, I know." I laughed. "Yeah come get me, I don't wanna get the bus again." She laughed.

"Alright, we'll be there in 10 minutes." Carly grinned and hung up.

Sam sighed, and put her phone back into her pocket. She locked at herself in the mirror and sighed, she grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over her head, covering up the bump. She smiled happily as it was now gone and then pulled her hair up into a pony tail and pulled on some sweats. She'd probably stay at Carly's that night, so she through some clothes into a bag for school tomorrow.

Soon enough, Sam heard a bib from outside. She rolled her eyes and ran out her house, saying a quick goodbye to her mom and left. She jumped into Freddie's truck, Carly in the middle.

"Hey." Carly grinned as Sam jumped in.

"Yoo Carlotta." Sam grinned and put her feet up infront of her.

"Sam, could you not? You're shoes are filthy." Freddie glanced at Sam annoyed.

"Shh Benson, I'll clean it." Sam lied, rolling her eyes as Carly just laughed at her friends.

"No you wont." Freddie groaned, and drove down Sam's road.

"Yeah, You're right." Sam shrugged, grinning.

"Guys, before you two start arguing.. do you wanna stop?" Carly asked her friends, looking between the pair.

"Whateverrrrrrr." Sam grinned and turned the radio on.

* * *

Sam, Carly and Freddie were all now sat on the couch in the Shay's apartment watching a movie 'Good Luck Chuck'. They had already watched 'Hairspray' which was Carly's idea and one of the James bond movies which Freddie wanted to watch. They now watched this comedy, all laughing and throwing food at each other.

When the movie finished, Sam jumped up grinning and put in one of the SAW movies. Carly's eyes went wide and glanced at Freddie who was giving Sam a horrified look.

"Aw don't be babies! I love this film! You already made me watch Hairspray!" Sam groaned, and sat back down in the middle of her friends.

"Fine, Whatever, It should be better than hairspray." Freddie sighed, and flapped his hand, eating some popcorn.

"What about you Carl's? You up for the challenge?" Sam smirked, as the movie loaded in the dvd player.

"Fineee!" Carly whined. "But if it gets too scary I'm going upstairs." She added, as Sam grinned happily and pressed play.

They were half way through the movie now, and Sam was grinning excitedly at the screen, where as Freddie had one eye open and the other shut, wanting to know what was going to happen but not wanting to see it.

"Alright! I'm going upstairs!" Carly finally exclaimed as she jumped up and ran up to her bedroom.

"Baby." Sam laughed, as she grabbed Carly's left over twizlers.

Freddie chuckled at the blonde next to him. She was so happy right now, the happiest she'd been in awhile. She was edged over in her seat slightly, her arms leaning on her legs as she shoved twizlers into her mouth while grinning excitedly at the TV.

* * *

The film finished a little while after and it was 1:45am. Freddie yawned as he was about to get and put the dvd away and go home, when he saw Sam asleep, leaning on his shoulder. He chuckled, shaking his head, and grabbed the remote switching the TV off. He slowly moved from under the sleeping blonde and laid her down on the couch.

"Night Sleeping beauty." He whispered, moving a few strands of her away from her face and then went across to his apartment.

**Heyy guyss! Did you like it? hate it? I didn't really like it much, I kinda rushed it. And I'm kinda tired right now too, but oh well. At least it's a new chapter right? **

**Okay, so i've got this story all planned out now. I'm proud of me! I have all the chapters planned in a word document! There's about 30 chapters! Yeah, anyway please review or I don't know if you liked it or not xD. **

**thanks, sophie xx**


	13. Carly the Fun Sucker

**Hey Guys! I'm here again xD**

**anyway, i wanted to clear something up. i don't have the chapters written completely! I just have them planned out chapter by chapter. So i have a paragraph written about whats going to happen in that chapter. Not them fully written out okay? :) Yeah, so I also wanna thank everyone for reviewing you guys are amazing! ;D i'm getting more and more xD Sooo, on with the story. **

Freddie grumbled as he woke up the next morning, considering he hadn't gotten to sleep until 2am because he was over at the Shay's watching movies, he was now exhausted. He groaned, rolling out of bed and saw that the time was 7:15. He quickly jumped in the shower and put his clothes on, then made his way into the kitchen to find his mom cooking breakfast.

But It was different today. He could smell bacon, she never cooked bacon she thought it was un-healthy and not good for the growth of teenage boys.

"Morning mom." Freddie said, as his mom turned and smiled happily putting a plate of bacon and eggs in-front of him.

"Morning Freddiebear! I made bacon and eggs for you this morning!" Marissa grinned at him. Which was now freaking Freddie out.

"Uh, thanks mom." He gave his mom a confused look as he ate, she didn't stop smiling and staring the whole time.

After Freddie had finished, he looked up at his mom giving her a confused look as she still stood their grinning at him.

"Seriously mom, what's going on?" He asked, completely freaked out now.

"What could be going on? What do you mean? Nothing!" Mrs Benson grinned, as she lied terribly.

"Yeah, Alright." Freddie raised his eyebrows, and grabbed his bag, walking out the door.

"Oh Freddie! Ask Samantha if she's doing okay yes?" Mrs Benson called out before Freddie left.

"Uh okay?" He looked at her confused and left quickly.

That must have been the weirdest breakfast he had ever had, all she did was stare down at him, grinning like a mad woman and why did she want to know about Sam? That bit was the weirdest.

"Hey Freddie." Carly smiled as she walked out of her apartment and saw Freddie stood by his door looking out of it.

"What? Oh hey Carls." He smiled, snapping back to reality.

"Jeez. what's up with you today?" Carly laughed as they walked down the steps.

"Just didn't get much sleep and my mom's acting weird." he replied, shaking his head.

"Ah." Carly nodded and they carried on their way to school.

* * *

"Yoo Guyssss." Sam grinned as she ran over to her friends at Carly's locker.

"Wow. Someones in a good mood today. make's a change." Freddie chuckled, which earned him a smack in the back of the head.

"Shut up Fredward." Sam growled and then turned to Carly grinning.

"Hey, where were you this morning? I swear you were sleeping over on my couch?" Carly suddenly remembered waking up and Sam not being there.

"Yeah, I woke up early this morning and went to go get some ribs for the place across town that is open all night." Sam grinned and pulled out one of the ribs from a bag.

"You're like a bottomless pit." Carly giggled as she watched Sam chomp on more food.

"Yeah, Yeah." Sam replied, with a mouthful of rib meat, which got splattered all over Freddie.

"Thanks." Freddie said sarcastically as he wiped the bits of rib and Sam's spit from his face.

"Your so very welcome Fredwina." Sam smirked and bit into the meat again.

"Alright guys, let's just get to class." Carly laughed and pulled her friends to english.

* * *

Sam sighed, as she felt her phone vibrating for the fifth time that day, she looked down at the number 'freddie home'. She rolled her eyes and picked up quickly.

"What?" She snapped down the phone.

"Oh Samantha, I'm so glad you picked up." Mrs Benson's squeaky voice rang into Sam's ear drum.

"Seriously Mrs Benson, can you stop ringing me?" Sam exclaimed angrily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay you know, because you're having a baby." Mrs Benson whispered the last part like someone could hear.

"Yeah, I know I am!" Sam rolled her eyes. "But I'm fine, now if that was all?" Sam asked irritated, she just wanted to get to lunch.

"Yes that's all." Mrs Benson smiled down the phone. "Oh! And tell Freddie to make sure he takes his medication at lunch." She added and then hung up, as Sam stiffed a laugh.

"Were you talking to my mom?" Freddie's voice came from behind her as Sam spun on her heels quickly.

"Uhhh." Sam's eyes went wide as she tried to think of an excuse. "Yeah, she rang to tell me to remind you to take your medication." Sam smirked at him as his face paled over and then it went beat-root red.

"Sam! Don't say it out loud!" He glared at her angrily as she just smirked.

"C'mon Fredwina, I want lunch." She grinned again and pulled him toward the cafeteria.

Sam finally let go of Freddie when they reached the Cafeteria and they walked in, Freddie went and sat by Carly as Sam went and got food.

"Helloo Carly." He grinned as she looked up from her seat and smiled at him.

"Where's Sam?" She asked. He just nodded his head toward the food court.

"Of course she is." She laughed and bit into her salad sandwich, just as Sam's loud voice yelled across the cafeteria.

"YO FREDPUSS GIMME FIVE BUCKS!" Sam yelled as Freddie rolled his eyes, just as some of the cafateria started giggling.

"Be right back." He mumbled and got up, handing Sam Five bucks. "Thankyou would be nice." He mumbled as she snatched the money and gave it to the cashier.

"Yeah it would, but I'm not gonna be nice." Sam grinned and chucked a french fry at him.

"You're so immature." He rolled his eyes and sat down next to Carly.

"So, iCarly rehearsal tonight okay?" Carly told her friends, as she scribbled something down into a notebook.

"Aw Man! I wanted to go to that new Italian restaurant!" Sam huffed as she ate a chip.

"Go tomorrow, I'm going out with Jake tomorrow after school, so no rehearsal." Carly grinned happily.

"Quick! Cover Freddie's ears!" Sam exclaimed, putting her hands over Freddie's ears.

"Sam!" Carly looked at Sam in a shocked way. "Why? Get your hands off the boy!" She ordered her friend.

"He might explode of jealousy if you talk about your new boyfriend infront of Fredwina here." Sam smirked as Freddie glared at her.

"Sam, Freddie is over his little crush okay?" Carly told her friend, trying to help Freddie out.

"Yeah, Sam! Stop trying to make up excuses to touch me." Freddie smirked as she kicked him in the shin. "Oww!" He yelled at her.

"Sam! Stop being violent!" Carly warned.

"You're a fun sucker Carly Shay. Fun Sucker!" Sam fake glared at her best friend as she flicked a chip at her.

They spent the rest of lunch period chatting and laughing, with a few food bits flying at people's heads, mostly from Sam and at Freddie. But at that time, Sam could safely say that she wasn't thinking about being pregnant or feeling guilty that she was keeping it a secret. She was genuinely happy.

**Yooo people! Like it? hate it? Review please! I'll love you for it, haha! xD. yeah anyway we're at 100 reviews! WOW! :D i love you guys! **

**buttt, will you please stop asking when Freddie is gonna find out? :( i know alot of you want him too, but it's not going to be for awhile yet. Sam is only three months pregnant. So be patient pleaseeeee? :D **

**thanks, sophieee xx**


	14. Secret School Hide Out

*Mr's Benson's P.O.V*

It killed me to watch Freddie everyday, while he smiled and laughed. I hated keeping this from him, this was such a big secret and I don't know how long I was going to hold up without spilling everything to Freddie out of guilt. But I knew I couldn't, this was Sam's secret, Not Mine.

Freddie had been going through a rough patch lately, I wasn't sure what was going on with him, but it worried me. He didn't talk as much and when he was home, all he did was sit in his room all night. That's why I was glad he had iCarly, because that gave him something to do, with other people. But now, he seems to be lightening up again, smiling a whole lot more and being his old self. I didn't want to pressure him into telling me anything, he's a teenage boy now afterall and even if I wanted to protect him until he was Forty, I couldn't and I am Understanding that he need's space from me.

"Hey Mom?" Freddie's voice pulled me from my thoughts suddenly.

"Yes Freddie?" I smiled across at my son happily.

"You just kinda zoned out." He chuckled, he sounded so much like his Father it was unbelievable.

"Oh, Sorry Sweetheart." I smiled and placed 10 dollars on the counter for his lunch.

* * *

*Sam's P.O.V*

The Week's went by slowly, well in my mind they did anyway, I was always worrying about Mrs Benson blabbing about the baby or someone noticing my weight gain. I was coming up to Four Months and under my clothes there was a small bump and my boobs had definitely grown. I usually wore a hoodie or a loose fitting top, just to make sure nobody noticed anything, although, I did notice that my jeans were getting tighter and I could only just button some of them up.

I groaned loudly as I tried to button up my jeans._ Great, another pair that didn't fit. _I ripped them off and chucked them across my room and then pulled out a pair of sweat pants, that I rolled up just below my knee's, and then put on a plain white t-shirt and my red hoodie that has 'sam loves ham' across the front.

"Morning Sam." My mom smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." I mumbled and Sat across from her at the table, pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"Wow. You're still not having sugar in the mornings?" My mom looked at me and laughed.

"Nope." I Grinned. "Carly gave me a whole lecture about having to go to the dentist again if I have too much, so I cut out mornings." I explained, as my mom laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I swear Carly is the only person who can get through to you sometimes." She told me and got up from the kitchen table.

"Yeah, she's a wise sixteen year old." I grinned again, and got up and walked to the fridge, taking out some candy and a whole chunk of ham.

"Is that what your eating?" She laughed, as I nodded and shrugged.

"I gotta go though or I'm gonna be late and Principal Franklin will go all wacko again." I told my mom as she laughed again.

"Bye. Remember, Look both ways before you cross the street!" She told me with a huge grin as I rolled my eyes and walked out the door with my ham in my hand.

I slowly walked to school, I lived in-between Bushwell and school, so it was only about a six block walk. I plugged my earphones in and listened to my iPod, dragging my feet, as I walked to a long day of school. Lately i've been feeling alot better about myself and my mood isn't as staggered. The only thing that would put a downer on my mood is when Mrs Benson call's, she only rings about once a week now, but she used to do it all the time. I guess it was kinda nice to think that someone cared, and knew the truth.

I finally reached ridgeway, I chucked my left over ham in the trash and walked toward my locker where Carly was stood already.

"Hey!" Carly grinned as she saw me, she shut her locker and leaned back against it.

"Hey." I smiled. "Where's Fredward?" I noticed he wasn't here with Carly.

"Uhh, he mentioned something, but I don't remember what it was." She replied, as I rolled my eyes.

"Your Amazing." I told her sarcastically, just as we heard a bunch of girl's snickering from the lockers behind us.

I turned around, Carly following and saw a group of girl's from the grade below us laughing and looking at us.

"What?" I snapped at the girls. They were the popular, prissy girl's from that grade.

"Careful girls, mama's gonna sit on you if you get her too angry." A girl named Louisa smirked at Sam as her friends laughed.

"What the hell is your problem?" I took a step toward them angrily.

"Sam.." Carly stood next to me, putting her hand on my arm, slightly holding me back.

"Carly." I glared at her but she glared straight back at me, I ignored her and turned back to the girls angrily. Some of them were looking a little scared, but about three of them were still laughing.

"What is your problem?" I again snapped at the girl's before us.

"It's not our problem, it's yours." Another girl named Beth I think smirked as I raised my eyebrows.

"The only problem I've got is with YOU!" I raised my voice louder and I saw fright flash through her eyes.

"Oh so it's not with your weight no?" Louisa asked smirking as I glared at her. No way was I going to let some priss speak to me like that, even if I was putting on weight, I had a good reason as to why.

"Oh wow." Carly mumbled under her breath, scared for the girl.

"You alright there fatty?" Louisa smirked again, as I felt my anger bubble up in me even more. I noticed all the other girls had backed off slightly away from Louisa. _Perfect._

Suddenly, I lept away from Carly and at the brunette stood before me. I landed on her and slapped her, it wasn't a girly slap, no, Sam Puckett is not a girl. I then pulled at her hair, I was about to punch her when I felt two strong arms pulling me away from the frightened girl on the floor.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, not knowing who it was. I just wanted to kill her.

"Sam, Calm down." I heard Freddie's voice from behind me, I suddenly felt myself go weak, which was weird. All my anger was leaving me and I didn't like how he had that effect on me.

"Freddie, let go, please." I said weakly, and he carefully let me go, watching incase I ran at the girl again.

I slowly turned and looked up at Freddie, his brown eyes hypnotizing me. I pried my eyes away from his and looked at Louise who was being helped up by her friends, I shot her an icy glare as she just looked half scared and the other half of her was trying to put on a tough act.

"What the hell was that?" Freddie finally exclaimed as I turned back to Freddie and Carly, who was stood slightly behind Freddie.

"You had me scared there Sam.." Carly said softly, as I looked up at my best friend guiltily.

"Sorry Carl's." I mumbled, looking across at her as she smiled softly at me.

"It's alright, that cow had no right saying those things to you." Carly replied, as I suddenly remembered what she had said. Now I wasn't angry, I was upset. People were noticing I was getting fatter. Or was she just saying it for the hell of it?

"Wait, what was she saying?" Freddie asked as he looked between me and Carly.

"Nothing." I mumbled, as my mind processed her words again. Even if I didn't want them too, her words still hurt. They hurt like a knife.

"It wasn't nothing Sam." Carly said as she stepped toward me, obviously seeing my upset face.

"Just leave it okay?" I snapped at them. I didn't mean too, but everything was getting to me today. "I'm going to class, I'll see you guys later." Sam lied, as she quickly stalked off to her secret school hide-out.

*Nobody's P.O.V*

"What was the girl saying?" Freddie turned to Carly after he'd watched Sam walk down the hall, watching her take a wrong turn to her next class.

"She just said Sam was fat. It wasn't very nice, it didn't look like it bothered Sam at first, but then after she'd almost killed her I think that's when it sunk in." Carly told Freddie as they walked down the corridor.

"She's getting quite self conscious of her weight isn't she?" Freddie questioned, looking at Carly. "I mean, she's always wearing hoodies and she's got sweat's on today!" He exclaimed, Sam wasn't exactly someone to take to much time with her appearance, but she liked to look presentable.

"Yeah, I guess." Carly said softly, as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later!" Freddie said quickly and walked off in the direction Sam had gone. Knowing exactly where she was.

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the last reviews, last chapter was kind of a filler, but it did have some important points xD. anyway, did you like this chapter? I kinda did/: not my favourite though! **

**Soo, Sam got in a small fight, Freddie and Carly are concerned and Freddie is going to find Sam in her not-so-secret hide out ;D! Review or I won't know if you liked it or not :) **

**thanks, sophiee xx**


	15. It Was Real

Freddie walked down the corridor's of Ridgeway, the hallway's were almost clear of students who were in classes, but Freddie was making his way to the back of the school, where an old classroom sits.

As he walked toward the door, he peered into the small window and saw Sam sat on one of the table's, her back to the door. Slowly, he opened the door, Sam immediately snapped her head around thinking it was a teacher, she glared as she saw him and turned back around.

"Sam?" Freddie said as he shut the door and put the shutter for the small window down so a teacher wouldn't see them in there.

But he didn't get a reply. Sam just sat there, as Freddie stared at her back, in silence.

"Why'd you come?" Sam suddenly broke the silence, but didn't look at him.

Freddie didn't actually know why he came. He wanted to make sure she was okay, he could tell she was hurt, but he didn't really want to tell her that. She'd know he cared, she'd find out he had these feelings for her. These feelings he didn't want anyone to find out about. These feelings he thought would go away with time if he ignored them, but ignoring them, meant ignoring Sam, and that was in so many ways impossible.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He finally admitted, a small blush creeping onto his face.

Sam felt her heart flutter a little. _Did he care? _She didn't say anything though, she didn't want to embarrass herself by jumping into things. She didn't want Freddie to have the upper hand on her.

"So.. are you okay?" Freddie asked after another long silence.

"Yeah.." Sam said quietly, and turned around so she was now facing Freddie. She gave him a long, hard look, as he just stared straight back at her, she was debating on what she was saying. "Carly told you then?" She finally asked, her voice cracking so slightly.

"Yeah.." He admitted, and stared at her, as she looked down at the floor and then back up, to be met by his brown orbs. "I don't know why you're letting her get to you, you're not fat Sam." He told her seriously.

Sam sighed, she almost couldn't stand it. He didn't know what it was like if she wore her old clothes, He didn't know what it felt like to not be able to fit into your old clothes. He just didn't understand her life right now.

"You don't understand." She told him, and he took a few steps forward, sitting down on the table in front of her, letting there legs brush against each other. Sending tingles through both their bodies.

"Maybe not, but.. I can tell you for sure that you are not fat Sam." He said with a small chuckle. "Believe me, I've seen you." He added, a little quieter, scared in case Sam would hurt him.

"Don't talk about that." Sam said quickly, a small smile pushing on her lips.

"Aha! A smile." He grinned, pointing at her face.

"Your such A Dork." She replied, but laughed.

It was funny, when they were together alone they could actually get on pretty well if they try, but when they are with other people they argue, it's like a routine, that they cover up their real feelings with fighting, even if they don't like it all the time, it was what everyone expected of them.

"You feeling any better?" He asked, looking at her with a huge grin.

"I guess." Sam admitted with a smile. As much as she hated to admit it, Freddie was one of the only people who could truly cheer her up, accept for Carly anyway, but there was always that pull factor toward Freddie, like she had to be closer to him, just to have a small touch. Ignoring it always worked best for Sam.

"Wanna go to class?" He asked, as a loud groan escaped from her lips. "I take that as A No." He chuckled as she gave him a confused look.

"You're just gonna let me skip class?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No." He said and shrugged. "Not alone anyway." He grinned, as a smile appeared across her features. Not one of those fake ones she uses alot lately, a real, true smile, a smile usually only he could bring out.

"Wow. Fredward Benson the bad Boy." Sam laughed, never thinking those words would ever escape her lips.

"Hey!" He laughed, poking her in the leg. "So, what do you do?" He asked her, looking around the old classroom that he thought was an old english room.

Sam grinned, as she tried to ignore the tingles that flew up her leg from Freddie's warm touch that seemed to burn through her sweat pants. "I usually just listen to my iPod, Text and use the laptop in the cupboard." She told him, pointing to the cupboard behind her.

"Ah." He said simply, swinging his legs back and forth.

"You just gonna sit there like a Nub or are you gonna get the laptop, because I'm not getting it." She told him sternly, as she watched him.

Freddie chuckled and shook his head, then got up and made his way toward the cupboard.

Sam and Freddie spent that hour talking and laughing while watching videos on the laptop. Having this time with Freddie made her feel so much better, she kinda felt guilty for having fun when she was hiding such a big secret from him, but she knew she had to push past that and try and have fun while she can, because when he finds out about the baby he won't speak two words to her.

* * *

Carly walked over to her locker at lunch expecting to see Sam and Freddie waiting for her, but she didn't, Sam wasn't in her last class either which was weird. She shrugged it off and put some books in her locker and waited for her friends.

"Hey Carl's." Sam smiled as her and Freddie walked toward her.

"Where were you last period?" Carly immediately asks.

"Uhh.." Sam starts, with a grin and glances at Freddie. "In the old english class?" She said but in more of a question.

"Sam! You said you weren't going to do anymore skipping!" Carly exclaimed and groaned, she then looked at Freddie who had his hands in his pockets, looking guilty. "You made Freddie do it too!" Carly said even louder.

"I didn't make him, he has his own brain, it was his idea actually." Sam replied, opening a fat cake with a grin.

"Freddie! You're going to turn into the guy version of Sam soon!" She exclaimed at him and gave him a harsh look.

"He's not a guy though." Sam replied with a smirk.

"HaHa. You're funny." Freddie said sarcastically and glared at Sam.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." She smirked back.

"Guys! Before this turns into a stupid Sam Vs, Freddie glare/smirk off, let's get lunch!" Carly glared at her friends and pulled them off toward the cafeteria.

* * *

Carly and Sam walked into Carly's apartment after school, Freddie had to go home for some special meeting with his mom which Sam was sure was a tick bath.

As the two girls walked in, Sam immediately went to the fridge and started eating the Shay's food. Carly shut the front door and walked over to the counter, debating what she was going to say to her friend. Sam noticed this and gave Carly a weird, skeptical look.

"What are you thinking Kid?" Sam asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Uhh.." Carly started, as the thoughts rang through her mind again. "Just thinking about you and Freddie." She told her honestly, thinking it would be best to get it all out as quick as she could.

Sam almost choked on whatever she was eating and looked at her friend, eyes widened.

"What's to think about?" Sam asked her friend, and started picking at the food on the counter.

"Sam," Carly gave her friend a serious look, as she looked up at Carly. "You know there is alot more than you two let on, I mean, after everything that has happened between you." She added, and looked at Sam, trying to read her eyes. But unfortunately, Sam was way too good at hiding her feelings.

"Yeah? Well all we are is friends, maybe not even that." Sam replied, eating some of her food.

"Sam! Everyone knows there is something going on between the two of you!" Carly exclaimed, getting Sam's attention. "And I think the two of you would make an adorable couple!" She grinned excitedly, as Sam gave her a horrified look. Well a look Carly thought was horrified, but to Sam meant a whole something else.

"Carly, I would NEVER EVER, get with Freddie. It's just wrong!" Sam exclaimed, and turned around, starting to fish through the cupboards again.

"Sam, you already kissed him AND slept with him, you're basically friends with benefits!" Carly told her. Luckily Spencer wasn't home or he'd be freaking out knowing that Sam and Freddie had 'done the naughty'.

"Carly." Sam groaned, and was about to speak when Freddie walked in with wires in his hands. "Great." She mumbled, opening her packet of crisps.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna go up to the studio and change some wires." Freddie smiled at the two girls.

"Okay." Carly smiled as Freddie nodded and jogged up the stairs, Carly watched him and when he was gone around the corner, immediately turned to Sam again. "You were saying?" She asked in a loud whisper.

"I was saying." Sam gave her friend a look. "We kissed like TWO years ago, NOT counting when we had sex FOUR months ago! We are no WAY friends with benefits, like I would ever agree to that anyway!" She explained to her friend, kind of angry.

"You know you would." Carly smirked. "I think you like him."

"Yeah, keep dreaming Shay." Sam told her and ate some more crisps. "The day I like Fredweird Benson will be the day.." She started, thinking of a good metaphor. (is it a metaphor?) "Oh yeah! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" She said loudly, and stared across at her best friend, who was smirking.

"If you say sooo." She said in a sing-song voive.

Sam was about to reply when Freddie walked down the stairs, he looked kind of pale, Sam was just hoping her hadn't heard what they were talking about.

"Are you staying so we can go over iCarly ideas?" Carly asked as she saw Freddie.

"Uhh, I guess so." He replied as Sam let out a breath of air, and smiled slightly at him as he sat down infront of the computer.

The rest of the evening went on, the three teen's discussed ideas for the next iCarly and Spencer came home with new equipment for a 'duck tape sculpture'. The teen's just laughed to themselves, and went back to what they were doing, but even though they were all sat together, it felt weird, like something was off, well it did for Sam anyway. She didn't know what it was but tried to ignore it the best she could.

"I'm just gonna head to the bathroom. My tummy feels weird." Sam told her friends and headed to the bathroom, holding her stomach. It was sort of bubbling, or fluttering, she thought something was wrong with the baby, she had never felt this before, but then she remembered reading online that the baby starts moving around at about 3 and a half months, and Sam was now four months.

She felt a small smile escape her lips as she put her hands on her tiny bump that couldn't be seen under her flowy top. And then it hit her. This was real. She was having a baby, she couldn't just ignore it anymore, this was real, it was human being growing inside of her.

She smiled and walked out of the bathroom, removing her hands from her stomach and walked back to her friends, happier than ever. Which was weird.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Carly commented as she Saw Sam's smile, thinking it was because he puke was funny color or something.

**Soo you guys like? I made it longer this time, do you want the chapters long or short? please tell me! **

**Sooo, Sam and Freddie moments at the start of the chapter, he's a cutie. I want a Freddie! Soo, Carly thinks Sam likes Freddie? But she says she doesn't. SHOCKER? no, not really :L Sam's not exactly going to admit if she does is she? hah, review!**

**oh! and i know Sam seems kinda weird in this story, really not Sam, but remember, she's having a baby! She's gonna change, especially because nobody knows about it except Mrs.B. Wouldn't you be upset and quiet and un-Samish? ;D I'm not gonna make her all mushy though, I don't like writing her like that. But sometimes I slip up okay? :)**

**thanks for all the reviews last chapter guys! I love you! :) **

**sophieee, xxx **


	16. Nothing Was Stopping Her

I felt my heart crash into my stomach as it dropped. I was stood on the stair's of Carly's apartment by the wall, about to walk all the way when I heard Sam's fierce voice.

"Yeah, keep dreaming Shay." Sam had said slightly louder than she had meant too, "The day I like Fredweird Benson will be the day.." She started, probably thinking of something else to say, I just wished she'd stopped right there. "Oh yeah! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" She said loudly, and that was when I thought all hope of me and Sam was gone. It had just been kicked in the stomach about Twenty times and then put in a garbage truck to be took down to the dump.

I had never thought of me and Sam being a couple, or even the thought of me liking Sam in any other way than friendship until we had you know. I don't like to repeat it when I'm talking in my head, make's me feel awkward. Anyway, ever since then my feelings had changed and even though I knew there was hardly a chance of me and Sam being together, I still had a little hope, but now, I knew it was time to just give up on it.

I decided to walk the rest of the way down the stairs, pretending I hadn't heard any of it. I was just going to go home and sulk, when Carly asked me to stay, I saw Sam's scared face. I didn't know why she was scared, but I ignored it and stayed with the girl's, not wanting them to get suspicious that I had heard everything that was said between the two. I didn't want to be mad at Sam, she didn't know how I felt or that I was listening in on the conversation, but I did. I couldn't help it.

* * *

I walked into school the next Monday, making it my very own mission to get over the blonde demon and find someone else. Even if it was just one date. It was a start. I walked over to my locker and went through my books for my first two periods. I got the things I needed and as I turned I was met by some fierce blue eyes. No, Not Sam's. They were darker than hers, almost grey, but still blue.

"Uh hey, Sophia." I looked at the girl, realizing she was in my Spanish class. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you got the assignment in Spanish, I didn't write it down?" She asked, putting a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Uhhh, yeah two secs." I smiled and dug through my bag for the assignment.

After I had given her the assignment, we talked for a little while, I had never really spoke to Sophia much in class, Sam and Carly were always there and I talked to them. I didn't need to talk to anyone else unless we were doing a project together and Sophia was kind of shy, she usually didn't talk to people first. She had blonde hair which reached just below her shoulders, it looked naturally straight and her bangs were clipped back. She was a pretty girl, she was about the same size as Carly and had little blue eyes that were almost grey.

"Yo Fredlumps!" Sam walked over, I groaned inwardly as she looked over Sophia. "Who's the chick?" She asked bluntly.

"That's Sophia. She's in our Spanish class Sam." I rolled my eyes, and gave Sophia a sympathetic look.

"Well what's she doing talking to you? No girl talks to you." She laughed and I roll my eyes again, trying to keep my anger in.

"Sam, just leave please? We're talking." I growled at the blonde who was looking at Sophia angrily.

"Whatever." She mumbled and walked off.

"Sorry about her, she's a little.." I started trying to think of a word for Sam.

"Rude? Obnoxious?" Sophia asked, laughing a little.

"That's definitely Sam." I chuckled. Maybe Sophia could be my way of getting over Sam, she was pretty and nice.

"Yeah, anyway I better get to class, I'll see you later." She smiled sweetly as I nodded and she walked off.

*Nobody's P.O.V*

Sam watched from the stairs at Freddie and the girl she already hated. She couldn't help but hate her, she was flirting with her baby's dad. Even if he didn't know, but still! She finally got up and walked out of school, she didn't wanna be there anyway, she had a doctor's appointment after school so right now all she wanted to do was relax and watch TV.

"Hey, where you going Sam? Schools this way!" She heard Gibby yell as she walked past him, ignoring him.

"Anywhere but there Gib." She replied, and walked off the school grounds as Gibby just stared after her confused.

"That girl." Gibby shrugged and walked into school, he saw Freddie at his locker and walked over to him. "Hey Freddie."

"Hey Gibby." He smiled and they made their way to class.

"I just saw Sam walking out of school, she looked kinda angry." Gibby told Freddie, hoping he'd know why. Gibby was just like a girl, he loved to gossip.

"Ah, I told her to go away." Freddie laughed, and shook his head at how pathetic Sam could be.

Gibby didn't reply, just nodded and took his sat as they walked into their first class; English. A few minutes later Carly walked in smiling, and took her seat next to Freddie.

"Where's Sam?" She asked confused as she noticed Sam was seated at the front as usual.

"Walked outta school Gibby said." Freddie shrugged, not looking up at the brunette.

"What? Why? If she skips she could get chucked out Freddie!" Carly yelled at him, but he still didn't look up.

"To be honest Carl's, I really don't care if she does." He finally looked up at her, her face was completely shocked.

Carly didn't reply, she just glared at him and fell back into her seat.

* * *

Sam walked into the doctor's office, ignoring another of Carly's calls. She had been Calling all day asking where she was and she really didn't want to explain. She would have to lie to her best friend again if she did, because there was in no way she'd be telling her the truth about liking Freddie and being Jealous because he was talking to another girl.

Sam signed herself in and walked into the waiting room, it wasn't long waiting and she walked into Doctor Warren's office. She sat down on the chair and put her feet up on the desk infront, like she was at home.

"Hello Sam, how are you doing today?" Doctor Warren smiled and turned to Sam.

"Eh, I'm alright." Sam shrugged and crossed her legs over.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Warren asked, eying her carefully.

"Freddie was talking to another girl today." Sam mumbled, pulling a face. Sam felt that she could talk to Doctor Warren, she was so wise and always helped Sam out in some way or another.

"Ah." She nodded. "Well, if you told him about the baby I bet he wouldn't." She smirked, as Sam glared slightly at the woman.

"Not Happenin'." She mumbled. "Oh! The baby like moved I think last night!" Sam said excitedly as she took her feet off of the desk and sat on them.

"Well that's definitely good." Doctor Warren smiled. "How about we do your 16 week scan." She smiled and lead Sam to the table in the back of the room.

"So, how big's it now?" Sam asked, as Doctor Warren put the gel on her stomach.

"About Four and a half inches." She smiled at Sam. She was happy that Sam was finally accepting the pregnancy, but didn't approve of her choice to keep it a secret.

"Awesome!" She grinned and looked up at the screen. Waiting to see her baby on the screen.

"And there it is." Doctor Warren smiled as she pointed to the screen.

Sam smiled slightly as she stared up at it. She couldn't believe that was inside of her and it was growing everyday. It was going to get bigger and cuter and then in Five months it would be here, it made her all happy inside.

"I can't believe that's my baby." Sam smiled, as a small tear trickled down her cheek. She couldn't believe it. She could see the outline of the shape of the baby. It was starting to look like an actual baby and not just a peanut now.

"I feel like a pansy." Sam sniffed, as another tear trickled down her cheek.

"It's normal to cry. Lot's of women do." Doctor Warren comforted and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." She smiled and wiped under her watery eyes.

* * *

Sam walked out of the doctor's office and toward the bus station. She still wiped under her eyes, she didn't want to cry, but it was so unbelievable, it had finally sunk in for her. She was going to have this baby and it would be a person soon. A real person.

The bus soon pulled up and she showed her fake bus pass and took a seat near the back. She watched as everything went by slowly, she didn't know where she was going. But her heart did. She had been thinking about it since she saw her baby on the ultra-sound and she couldn't put it off any longer. She knew he was going to be angry, but the longer she waits, the angrier he's going to be.

The blonde jumped off of the bus as she saw the familiar apartment block. She jogged in and up the stairs to the eighth floor. She had it set in her mind, she was going to do it. Nothing was going to stop her. Not even if Mrs Benson was there.

As Sam finally reached the eighth floor she slowly knocked on Freddie's door, she didn't want Carly to see her so she made sure she was quiet. The door opened and there he was. Dressed in black pants and a blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Wow. He looked fancy.

"What are you doing here Sam?" He looked at her, and groaned a little.

Sam didn't say anything she just pushed past him. "I gotta tell you something and I don't want you to speak, I just wanna get it over and done wi-" She suddenly stopped talking and walking as she noticed a familiar blonde sat on the couch infront of her. "Oh." She whispered. Maybe this would stop her.

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. And I have no excise for it this time ;D. Anyway, I'm going away and won't be back until Friday/Saturday so I won't be updating til then, thats why I am now :) sorry I left it on a cliffy. I wasn't gonna, but I thought it'd be fun ;D for me.. not for you obviously ;D. maybe I'll update tomorrow before I leave? Or when I'm at my aunty's on Saturday :) **

**OH! follow me on tumblr & twitter! Links in my profile:)**

**sophieee, xxx**


	17. Freddie's new Girl

The Blonde stared across Freddie's apartment at the other blonde sat on his couch, staring at her like she was a monster. The Curly blonde locked her eyes angrily on the other girl, trying to intimidate her, but wasn't succeeding in the slightest.

"Sam? what are you doing here?" Freddie finally broke the silence, and awkward air in the room.

She couldn't speak though, her breathing was hitched and she couldn't find the words to speak. She could feel herself starting to get over whelmed, Freddie was on a date with the chick from their Spanish class and their was nothing she could do. He had no reason not to go on dates with other girls, well he did, he just didn't know that reason.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, waving his hand in front of her face, trying to break her trance.

"Is she okay?" Sophia asked, standing up slowly.

Sam suddenly blinked. She could feel the tear's heating up her body, but she wouldn't let herself cry in front of him. She took a deep breath, taking every bit of strength in her body to find the words to speak.

"I'm Fine." Sam finally spoke up. It was quiet, but still audible. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company." The last word almost broke her, her voice quivered ever so slightly, so she turned on her heels slowly and walked to Freddie's front door. "Bye." She said slowly.

"Wait, what did you wanna say?" Freddie asked, grabbing her upper arm before she could leave.

"Oh, It doesn't matter." She said quickly and pulled her arm from Freddie's grip, ignoring the electric bolts she felt when he touched her.

Freddie eyed her suspiciously, but she didn't look at him, she couldn't face him anymore. It hurt too much, maybe it was that her hormones were flying everywhere or it could be that she is finally realizing her feelings for the brown haired boy who she taunted since middle school.

"Bye." She whispered and left quickly, not even shutting the door. As soon as she turned the corner, she ran. She ran as fast as she could, finally letting a few tears trickle down her pale cheeks. She didn't want to cry for Freddie, but she couldn't help it. She needed him and she had blew it. If she had of just told him the truth when she found out she was pregnant, there would be no problems, he would be there for her and she knew he would have. But now, it wasn't even possible for that to happen.

Sam finally fell against a wall, she was far enough from Bushwell Plaza that Freddie wouldn't be able to find her if he had come after her, but she knew that was a long shot. It was dark now and her tears were streaming down her cheeks, she fell against the wall, slipping slowly down it until she hit the cold hard floor.

* * *

A Week went by slowly, Sam didn't turn up to iCarly rehearsal or school the entire week, she persuaded her mom she was sick, and stayed in her room all day with the TV on, watching old Disney movies which she had loved since she was a little girl.

Carly and Freddie had both tried calling her all week, but she hadn't picked up to either of them, she had replied to one of Carly's texts which asked if she was okay. She didn't want to talk to anyone outside of her room, the only person she spoke to was her mom and her baby. Yes, Sam would speak to her belly. It was like her own diary, she could express how she was feeling to her un-born child.

"Sam, Honey, are you feeling any better today?" Laura Puckett sat next to Sam as she lay in bed, running her fingers through her daughter's hair as she tried to wake her.

"No." Sam mumbled and rolled over so her back was facing her mom.

"Sam, you've been off since last Friday, You've had Eight Day's off of school. You're going today." Laura insisted and got up, opening up the curtains to let some light in.

Sam grumbled and slowly sat up, glaring at her mother in the process. She really didn't want to go into school, but she knew she'd have to face Freddie soon enough, even if she didn't want to. It was a situation she couldn't hide from.

Twenty Minutes later Sam was fully dressed in a pair of stretchy jeans she had newly brought and a dark blue loose fitted long top, the sleeves reaching three quarters the way down her arms. She looked in the mirror satisfied that her bump was completely covered, but shoved a hoodie in her bag anyway, just in case. She walked out of the house, grabbing a handful of Candy and a fat cake on her way out and made her way to school.

* * *

Sam slowly walked into the school building, she didn't want to bump into Carly or Freddie just yet. But As Sam rounded the corner to her locker she saw Carly, Freddie and that Sophia chick Freddie was with last week. She quickly haltered to a stop, turned on her heels and was about to walk away when a voice stopped her.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed and ran over to her best friend as she spotted the blonde's curls.

Sam slowly turned back around and looked at her friend, smiling slightly. "Hey Carl's."

"Where have you been all week? I've been calling you!" She exclaimed, pulling Sam over to the lockers.

"Uh, I was Sick, I really couldn't be doing with talking." She lied. She didn't like lying to Carly, but right now, her whole life was a lie.

"Oh, well are you okay now?" She asked her best friend, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Sam smiled as they reached Freddie and Sophia.

As Sam reached Freddie and Sophia, she could see they were standing closer together than they should be and were laughing at something, but soon stopped when they saw Sam.

"Sam's back!" Carly grinned and looked at the pair in front of her. "Oh Sam, this is Sophia from our Spanish class, remember?" Carly turned to Sam, still smiling wide, her eyes slightly bigger than usual.

"Yeah, I remember." She replied quietly and moved toward her locker, slightly nudging Sophia in the process.

"So, how come you didn't pick up any of our calls?" Freddie turned to Sam, you could tell he was testing her, waiting for her to make up a lie.

"I was sick Freddiffer." She slightly snapped back and turned back from her locker, catching the eye of Sophia. "I'm going to class." She growled and walked off, but not before glaring at the other blonde stood by Freddie.

The three of them watched as Sam walked off.

"What's up with her?" Sophia suddenly asked, referring to her foul mood.

"That's just Sam." Freddie mumbled, staring off to where she had once turned the corner.

Carly smiled slightly at Sophia. "I guess she's still a little run-down from the bug she caught." She shrugged, adjusting the strap on her bag.

"I'm gonna head to class, kay?" Sophia smiled up at Freddie.

"Right. Want me to walk you?" He asked, being the gentleman he is.

"Nah, I'm good. It's just down the corridor." She replied, grinning and skipped off to her class.

Carly and Freddie watched Sophia leave and then started to walk to their first class.

"Soo, are you and Sophia like a couple now?" Carly asked, as they walked through the school.

"Kinda." Freddie shrugged, with a smirk.

"Aww, I'm glad you've found a girlfriend." Carly smiled. Although she knew Freddie had been with other girls before, she was glad he was starting to date again after what happened between Sam and him. Even if she wanted her two best friends together, she had to respect Freddie's decision, Sophia was cute and smart and sweet. Everything Freddie _wanted_ in a girl, but maybe it wasn't everything he _needed. _

"Yeah." He smiled as they walked into their first class. Sam wasn't there, she didn't have first period with them that day.

* * *

Sam fell back into her seat, she didn't want to stick around while Freddie and his girlfriend are acting all mushy. She knew herself that she wouldn't of been able to handle it. She didn't want to be a wimpy girl, so she would have to ignore it, act like it didn't bother her, convince herself that it didn't bother her that he was seeing another girl. That way, maybe,l just maybe, it wouldn't bother her just as much.

As the Day went on, Sam stayed clear of Freddie and whenever he would come over, she would make an excuse to leave. It was now lunch and Sam and Carly were stood by their lockers talking about the latest episode of jersey Shore, even if Sam was kind of a tom boy, Jersey Shore was one of her favorite shows, although she would only tell Carly that.

"Hey!" Sophia ran over to the two girls. "Have you seen Freddie?" She asked, keeping her eyes on Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Do you seriously have to know where he is 24/7?" She mumbled.

"Sam." Carly glared at her friend. "And Sorry, we haven't." Carly told the blonde sweetly.

"Seriously Sam, you need to Sprinkle some sugar on your cereal in the mornings." Sophia told the moody blonde stood in front of her.

Sam glared harshly at the chirpy blonde. How she would just love to rip her head off right there and then.

"C'mon Sam, let's go get some lunch." Carly said quickly as she saw the anger in Sam's eyes.

"I'm not hungry." Sam mumbled, still not taking her eyes off of the blonde, just as a familiar brunette walked over with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ladies." He grinned, and put his arm around Sophia's shoulders, which just made Sam even angrier. "What's up with Sam?" He noticed Sam's anger.

"Nothing! Come on Sam!" Carly tried to pull Sam away from the scene.

"She's just a little angry." Sophia smiled up at Freddie. The funny thing was she didn't even know what she was doing wrong, she needed to just shut up before she was killed.

"I can speak for myself." Sam snapped at Sophia.

"Alright, I was just saying." Sophia stepped back slightly, scared of Sam's rising anger.

"Well don't!" She snapped back and took a step toward the girl in Freddie's grip.

"Alright, that's enough Sam." Freddie groaned and stepped in between the two girls.

"It's alright Freddie, you don't need to fight my battles, Sam just has a short temper." Sophia said, nudging Freddie out of the way, she felt herself becoming less scared of Sam, when she saw how her face had softened.

"You need to shut the hell up! You don't know anything about me!" Sam exclaimed, a little too loudly, making Carly jump slightly.

"You're Samantha Puckett, School Bully, Best Friends with Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. There's not really alot to say." Sophia replied with a small smirk.

"Basically Sophia.." Sam glared, wincing slightly as she mentioned her name. "There's a whole lot more than you think. I _know_ a whole lot more than you think!" She added with her signature smirk.

"Alright, come on that's enough now!" Carly exclaimed and stood in front of the two girls. Carly really didn't want Sam to ruin Freddie's relationship with this girl, even if she knew it wouldn't last. Carly hated how whenever he got a girlfriend, she'd ruin it for him and it wasn't like she had ever bucked up the courage to tell him how she felt.

"No Carly! This Chick just thinks she can come in here and knows everything about me!" Sam yelled at Carly, although she wasn't focusing her anger on Carly.

"I wasn't saying I know everything." Sophia spoke up. "I was explaining I know a little about you." She added, smiling sweetly, which Sam just glared at.

"You're such a priss." She glared at the girl, and finally brought her eyes up to look at the boy stood next to her. She couldn't tear her eyes from his but she knew she had to, so she did. She tore her eyes from him and turned and walked off. Walked away from everything and out of the school.

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in ages, but I was on holiday remember? And then I went to my aunts and now I'm back, well I was back home Monday Night, but didn't get around to writing the rest of this until now :) **

**Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter kind of sucked. Alot. I wanted the whole argument with Sam and Sophia to be better, I didn't want it to be like this, but I couldn't put what I wanted into words. Sorry! **

**Review? Please! :D thanks, sophie x**


	18. All She Was Doing Was Hoping

Freddie and Carly stood by Carly's locker at the end of the day, they hadn't seen Sam since she left, they figured she'd skipped. Freddie was beyond angry with her right now though, first she ignored their calls, making them both worried for a week, and then she blows up in Sophia's face. Even if he did kind of Admire Sophia for standing her ground against Sam, not many girls would have done that, but one thing he did find weird was the fact that Sam hadn't hit Sophia. That was very strange for the blonde, she hadn't been beating up many kids lately either.

"So, we still going to Sam's?" Carly asked Freddie as they walked out the school door's.

"Yeah." Freddie nodded and they carried on their walk. It wasn't very long of a walk from the school and it was on the way back home anyway.

"I hope she's okay." Carly commented after a few minutes.

"You hope she's okay?" Freddie asked with a chuckle. "She's the one who nearly killed my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but she didn handle herself pretty well for Sam." Carly replied, giving Freddie a look. "She didn't even touch her." She added with a confused face.

"Yeah, that was kinda weird to be honest." Freddie admitted.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they walked the Ten minutes to Sam's house. As they arrived at Sam's house, Carly knocked on the door awaiting an answer.

The door opened a couple minutes later to Sam stood in sweat pants and a hoodie. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and she had a bag of chips in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" She looked tired and run-down. Her eyes were almost puffy.

"Have you been crying?" Carly asked, seeing the small red marks under her eyes.

"No." She immediately snapped back. "What do you want?" She snapped, mainly at Freddie.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Carly admitted, giving her friend a comforting smile.

"No, You did." Freddie mumbled. "I wanted to know why you blew up on Sophia today?" He asked her, slightly angered.

Sam stared across at the boy, you couldn't read her expression it was so, _different_. Was it Guilt? Regret? Sorrow? She finally pulled her eyes from him and looked down at her fluffy bright green socks.

"She started it." She finally said and looked up at her two friends.

"That's crap Sam, she was only trying to be nice!" Freddie exclaimed, you could tell he was loosing his patience.

"Oh and telling me to sprinkle sugar on my cereal is something nice to say because I was in a bad mood?" Sam yelled back, and glared up at him.

"You don't even get it do you?" He asked, and stared down at her, waiting for a reply, but nothing came. "I like this girl and I don't want you ruining it like you always have done before!" He yelled. It was louder, and painful in Sam's ears. She had always hated it when he yelled.

"Can you leave now?" Sam asked them bitterly.

"Sam.." Carly protested, trying to help her friend.

"Just Go Carly! I don't wanna talk about it!" Sam exclaimed and tried to slam the door, but Freddie held it back. "Fine! You Stay here, I'm going to my room!" She yelled at them and marched up the stairs.

The Blonde stopped as she got to the top of the stairs, expecting one of them to follow, but neither did. She sat against the wall next to the stairs, so she could listen to their conversation. Luckily her mom was at work.

"No Carly, I'm not gonna just leave it! She needs to learn that her actions have consequences." She heard Freddie say to Carly.

"Freddie, It's not like she murdered the girl!" Carly insisted.

"No, But she could have ruined this for me!" He exclaimed. Sam sighed, she wasn't meaning to ruin his relationships, she didn't even know she was doing it half the time, she just never liked the girls he went out with.

"Look, I know it was out of line that she started an argument with Sophia, but she can't help it. It's just Sam." She told him. Inside, Freddie knew that Sam didn't mean too, but all the anger about everything was just building up now. Being friends with Sam sure did have it's disadvantages.

"Whatever, I'm not waiting around here all day for her to stop being such a drama queen." He told Carly bitterly and walked off.

"Freddie Wait!" She yelled and ran after him.

Sam shut her eyes tightly, she didn't want to think about it anymore. She put her hands on her stomach, rubbing the small bump slowly with two of her fingers.

She just sat at the top of her stairs for the next two hours, trying to keep her mind off of everything, but it was hard, when all her mind wanted to do was think about Freddie and how he'd moved on from whatever they had together. Did they even have something?

After a couple hours of just sitting there, Sam decided it was time to stop being such a girl and try to move on from Freddie. Sure she had tried many times before, but this time it was going to work. She didn't _need_ him, she didn't _want _him, she tried convincing herself of all those things, and soon, she hoped it would work. That seem's like all she is doing lately, hoping. Hoping for something to happen.

The Blonde finally got up from her place on the floor and walked down stairs. She suddenly got hit by a breeze of cold air, the front door was still open, she slowly shut it and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, putting her legs up on the coffee table and her hands on her stomach. Her usual position.

But this time, something was different. She suddenly sprung her hands away from her stomach as something nudged her. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft. She slowly looked down at her stomach, as she felt the nudge again coming from her stomach. A huge smile appeared on her lips as she realized what it was, she had felt her baby move around before, but never had it actually kicked before.

Sam's mood was now officially turned back around. She felt like now, everything would be okay.

**Hey Guys! SO, SO, SO, Sorry I hadn't updated in SO long! I started college and it's already super crazy, so I don't have alot of time, but on the weekends I will write :) Well I will try to anyway. **

**Oh and again, sorry Sam is O.C right now. My bad. ;D **

**thanks for all the reviews! We've reached 200! You guys are AWESOME! :DD **


	19. The Damage Had Been Done

Carly sat on the couch in her abnormally quiet living room. Spencer was in his room doing god knows what, Freddie was with Sophia and the usual occupant of the Shay household, Sam. Carly didn't even know where she was. She hadn't been returning Carly's calls, and it was officially setting in to Carly that she's loosing her bestfriend and she couldn't let that happen.

The brunette got up from the couch, grabbing Spencer's car key's and yelling a quick goodbye before she walked out the door and started her drive to Sam's house. She didn't want to leave things where they were, because right now, Carly knew something was up with Sam and she wanted to help.

After ten minutes of driving, Carly pulled up outside Sam's house. She jumped out of the car and jogged up Sam's path and knocked on the door. Her heart begging she'd answer. But as she waited, and waited, nothing happened. She was about to turn away when the door slowly opened and revealed a tired looking Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Sam grumbled, putting her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Can I come in?" Carly asked, staring at her friend carefully. As Carly stared into Sam's usually sparkly blue eyes, all she could see now was sadness and guilt. She didn't know why, which upset Carly even more because her own best friend didn't feel like she could come to her.

"No." She said bluntly.

"Sam C'mon! What did I do?" Carly exclaimed, she was hurt and confused at the same time. Making her words come out slightly angry.

"Look, Just go Carly. I'm really not in the mood to talk right now." Sam told her bestfriend. Her voice full of hope, but laced with guilt.

"No Sam, I want you to talk to me! What's been going on with you lately? You've been so out of it and I miss my best friend!" Carly admitted, as a tear came to her eye.

Sam closed her eyes tightly, wishing that if she did it long enough when she opened them Carly would be gone and she wouldn't have to face her. But When she opened them, the brunette was still stood infront of her.

"Sam, please talk to me." Carly's voice was soft, as she took a step forward, placing her hand on Sam's arm.

"Just go Carly. I can't talk about anything with you." She told her, stepping back and walking back into her house sadly, leaving Carly outside as the rain started.

The brunette sighed sadly and walked back to Spencer's car and made her way back to her apartment. She didn't know why Sam was shutting her out, but she really wanted to know. She Needed her best friend back and nothing was going right.

* * *

It was spring break now and the past week Sam went to school she didn't really talk to anyone, she didn't eat lunch with anyone. Carly was wondering if she was even eating lunch. Even during class Sam wouldn't be the same, she'd throw a few rude remarks out there just to get sent to Principal Franklin and get out of the way, but she wasn't her normal self and after Carly noticed this, she realized it'd been like this for a few months now.

"Hey Spence?" Carly looked up from her place at the kitchen table and at her elder brother who was sat on the kitchen unit.

"Yeah?" He glanced down at her and then went back to fiddling with a shelf.

"Has Sam seemed... Different to you lately?" She asked carefully, as she fiddled with the food on her plate.

"Uhh, I don't know?" Spencer stopped messing with the shelf and gave his sister a look of confusion.

"Like she's been really distant and quiet, right?" She tried to narrow it down for him.

"Uhm.." Spencer scratched his head, trying to think back to the last time he saw her. And that was when he realized she had been acting different. She wasn't at his apartment all day long. "Yeah, I guess she has. She hasn't been here for about A week or two." He nodded his head.

"Yeah..." Carly bit her lip.

* * *

Sam laid on her bed asleep. She'd been sleeping alot lately, and even though she loved to sleep, she wasn't having alot of time to get things done that she wanted to. She was having less time to eat. That was a big one for Sam. Then there was the whole thing with Carly. She didn't not want to talk to her, but right now, she wanted to stay clear of Carly, that way it was easier for her to keep the secret and feel less guilty about it.

"Sam!" A high pitched squeal pulled Sam from her slumber.

Sam shot up in her bed, quickly pulling her blanket over her stomach, to hide her small bump. "Mel?" Sam asked shocked, as she stared at her twin sister.

"Hey!" Melanie grinned, putting her suitcase on the bed

"What are you doing here?" Sam exclaimed, slightly scared and shocked at the same time. She didn't move off of her bed, she was only wearing a tank top which you could notice the bump under. Sam definitely did not want her sister knowing about this.

"I'm home for spring break, didn't mom not tell you?" Melanie replied, sitting down on her own bed.

"Oh, No she didn't." Sam smiled slightly up at her sister.

"She probably wanted it to be a surprise." Melanie smiled widely, standing up and walking toward Sam.

"It sure was." Sam mumbled and fiddled with her fingers, not daring to look at her sister.

"Well? Do I not get a hug?" Melanie said with that huge grin playing on her lips.

"Oh yeah." Sam smiled slightly and stood up, trying to hold the blanket around her stomach at the same time.

"Sam? It's not that cold in here." Melanie giggled, nodding her head toward the blanket.

"I know, but I like it." Sam smiled slightly.

Melanie looked at her closely, she could tell Sam was hiding something. It wasn't that hard, she had a guilty face and was fiddling with her fingers. Plus the fact that they were twins, they could always tell when the other was lying.

"Sam, you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" She asked her, staring her closely in the eyes.

"Of Course." Sam replied, with a tiny smile, which didn't reach her eyes.

Melanie gave Sam one last look and turned away, walking over to her bed and started to un-pack her case.

"I'm gonna change." Sam told her and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, still holding the blanket around her body.

As the other blonde left the room Melanie quickly jumped up and followed her out the door, she waited a couple seconds before she whiped open the bathroom door to see Sam stood, trying to pull her hoodie over her head. Her small bump visible to the world.

"Oh my god." Melanie whispered, her hand making it's way to her mouth, shocked.

"Melanie!" Sam yelled shocked, and pulled the rest of her hoodie on her head. "Get out!" She commanded, but the blonde didn't budge.

"Yo-Wh-O-Fu-Pregnant?" Melanie stuttered, trying to find the right word. She had seen the bump, she did child care at school. She knew what a pregnant belly looked like.

"What? No!" Sam tried to lie her way out of this, but it wasn't going to work. Melanie had already seen it. The Damage had already been done.

**HeyHeyHey! **

**sorry for the late update, college is getting real stressful and taking up alot of my time! + sorry this is so short too, i was going to make it longer, but I wanted a cliffhanger :))! Sooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D **


	20. You've Always Been There

Melanie stared across at her sister, every emotion she could think of was right now running through the blonde's brain as she tried to get her head around the fact her sixteen year old twin sister was pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The younger blonde asked, staring at the fragile girl stood infront of her, who had just admitted to being pregnant.

"How the hell could I have told you Mel? You were away at boarding school! I haven't seen you since Christmas!" Sam exclaimed, pushing her way into their bedroom angrily.

"You could have told me at Christmas, you must of been pregnant at that time!" Melanie followed her sister into their bedroom, trying to let this all sink in.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant at that time Mel! Sure I'd had sex then, but I didn't know!" Sam said, putting her hands on her head, frustrated.

Melanie stared across the room at Sam. She didn't want to be mad, she didn't want to make Sam upset, she could tell she was already upset and stressed out. The last thing she wanted to do was make it worse.

"I would have come home if you'd told me before." Melanie confessed, making her way over to her sister, sitting down next to her on the bed.

Sam shook her head lightly, her curls tickling Melanie's arm. "I didn't want to tell you Mel." She looked up and across at her sister. "I wasn't going to tell anybody." She whispered, but loud enough for Melanie to hear.

"Wait." Melanie's head snapped up and looked at Sam. "You haven't told anybody about this?" She exclaimed loudly, her eyes wide in shock.

"No!" Sam yelled, giving her sister a 'duh' look. "Why the hell would I tell anyone I'm having a baby? I'm only sixteen!"

"So you wouldn't be alone on this." Melanie said, her voice soft and caring, but Sam stared at the floor, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Does mom know?" Melanie asked after a few minutes of silence. Sam just simply shook her head. "What about Carly?" Again, Sam shook her head. "Freddie?" Sam paused for a second, then shook her head sadly. "Does anyone but me know?" Melanie asked after a few seconds.

"My Nurse." Sam replied, and took a deep breath. "And Freddie's mom." She added quieter.

Melanie looked at her confused. "Why on earth would you tell Freddie's mom but not me?" She asked, frustrated.

"She found out Mel! Please stop getting angry at me!" Sam cried desperately, staring at her sister.

"Okay, Okay, This is big news Sam, you've gotta expect me to be shocked." Melanie replied, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder comfortingly.

"I know.." Sam whispered, biting down on her lip.

"Who's the Father Sam?" The younger blonde asked slowly, wanting to know the most important question.

Sam's eyes went wide, her face paling over and her heart started to beat out of her chest. She knew she couldn't tell Melanie who the Father was, she'd go and blab about it to him, thinking it was best he knew.

"Uhh.." Sam stuttered. "I don't know. There was two many guys." The blonde lied through her teeth, keeping her eyes from her sister's.

"Liar." Melanie immediately spat out. "Don't lie to me any more Sam, I need to know this stuff if I'm going to help you through this." She told her. Her usual soft voice, was intimidating, but you could tell she wanted to do the best for her sister.

"I don't need any help." Sam stood up from the bed, walking over to her desk angrily. Melanie followed suit, staring at her sister the whole time, trying to read any signs that could hint about anything.

"I know him, don't I?" Melanie stood behind her sister, staring at her back, as Sam traced over the writing scratched into her desk. Little Messages from Carly, Freddie, Gibby, Melanie, Wendy, any of her friends, that they had wrote a year ago.

"No." Sam shook her head, lying yet again. She didn't want to lie to her sister any more, but she didn't want anyone to find out about her and Freddie. She didn't want him to know about the baby.

Melanie walked closer to her sister, staring down at her fingers that were tracing the words on the desk. She didn't even think Sam knew she was doing it, it was just a habit she had when she was thinking.

"Freddie." Melanie scrunched her eyes slightly as she saw Sam's fingers trace over Freddie's name on the desk.

Sam's shoulders hunched and she tried to cover up the fact, her palms were sweating. Quickly pulling her hand away from the desk she didn't know she was touching and stared out the window.

"Sam I don't care! Just tell me the truth!" Melanie's voice was loud and anger was lining every word she said. Obviously getting fed up with Sam.

"Fine! Yes Freddie is the Father to my un-born child!" Sam turned around angrily, yelling in her sister's face. "But No! I will NOT tell him, because he is already happy with his girlfriend and I don't want to ruin that for him! So keep your mouth Zipped!" She yelled at her. She didn't mean to keep snapping at her sister, but this was getting so overwhelming for her, she hated all the questions.

Melanie stayed quiet for a few seconds, staring into her sister's eyes that were identical to her own, trying to understand what she was thinking. After trying, but failing to read Sam's eyes, she pulled her into a tight hug, trying to comfort the obviously upset and confused girl.

* * *

Sam and Melanie spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating popcorn and candy, Sam just wanted to keep her mind off of things, and Melanie had agreed, although she did not approve of all of Sam's decisions about the baby. She wouldn't pry though, it was not her decision to make.

The pair were pulled from the movie, as the phone started to ring, Melanie reached over and grabbed it, answering in her usual, happy, peppy tone.

"Hello?" Melanie smiled happily. "Oh Hey Carly!" Her tone piped up even more, and went to hand the phone to Sam, but the other blonde shook her head quickly. "Sorry Carly, Sam's in the shower right now, I'll get her to call you back later alright? Yeah, Okay, Bye!" And with that, Melanie put the phone down, glaring at her sister.

"What?" Sam noticed Melanie's glare, and looked at her curiously.

"You know what." Melanie glared, but Sam didn't budge. Although, it was obvious Sam knew exactly what Melanie was thinking, she just didn't want to admit it. "Talk to her! She's your bestfriend!" She exclaimed desperately.

"I'm not telling her about the baby Mel!"

"I'm not saying you have too, but talk to her, she sounded really upset on the phone." Melanie explained, watching, as her sister's eyes softened.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her tomorrow." She sighed, and let her head fall back on the couch.

* * *

Eventually, Melanie got Sam out of the house, even if it was now 5pm, much later than Melanie had wanted. But thankfully, Sam was going to talk to her best friend and that's all Melanie had wanted. She wanted things to be easier for her sister.

Sam walked in to Bushwell Plaza, and hoped in the elevator to Carly's apartment, not wanting to risk bumping into Freddie or his over-bearing mother, who would give her a lecture on the correct food's to eat while pregnant.

Tucking her hands into the pockets of her over-sized hoodie as the elevator door's popped open and the blonde found herself looking at the Shay's apartment. She took a small, quiet step into the apartment, only to see Carly sat on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey." Sam said quietly, making Carly snap her head from the T.V and toward's Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Carly slowly stood from the couch and walked around, toward the counter near Sam.

Sam looked down at her shoes and then back up at her best friend. "I came to apologize." She admitted. "I was stupid for not speaking to you just because of Sophia, I know I was wrong." The blonde explained desperately.

Carly let a small smile escape her lips, as she stared at Sam. She knew Sam wasn't one for apologizing to people, so when she did, it was special. "It's okay." Carly finally said, as Sam grinned and gave her friend a hug. "I missed you." Carly said, as she pulled away from their hug, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Yeah, I guess I Missed you too." Sam grinned, as the two laughed and sat down on the couch.

The two sat and watched movies for the rest of the night, but all through the time, Sam knew something was up with Carly. Something she wanted to get off of her chest, but she was to scared to bring it up.

"Alright Kid, what's going on? You've been quiet all through the movies." Sam shut the T.V off and turned to the brunette who was deep in thought.

"Nothing." Carly quickly said, as Sam eyed her suspiciously. "Okay, Okay!" Carly cracked under Sam's eyes. She was never good at keeping things to herself. "Okay, don't shoot me when I say this alright?" She looked at her sternly, as the blonde nodded quickly. "I'm kinda getting the impression, and I have been for a long time, that you kinda have a thing for.. freddie?" Carly explained slowly, as she watched Sam carefully.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Sam said loudly, faking a laugh, after a few seconds of silence. But Carly Knew. She knew Sam wasn't telling the truth.

"C'mon Sam! Remember, we said No Secrets?" Carly reminded her friend, raising her eyebrows.

Sam sighed, feeling a knot in her throat and her heart starting to pound through her chest. Sure she liked Freddie, but that wasn't the only thing she was hiding, and right now, the guilt felt like it was about to eat her head.

"Alright, Alright." Sam groaned and stared her friend directly in the eyes. "Maybe, I do like Freddie, but just a little." She explained, with a small lie edged in there. She didn't just like Freddie a little boy, she was falling inlove with him, although she would never admit it and just blame it on her hormones.

"I knew it!" Carly grinned excitedly. "You two SO have to get together!"

"Dude! No! He's got a girlfriend and I do NOT want him knowing about this!" Sam said quickly, her voice raising.

"Fine, but I still think you should tell him, even if he is with Sophia now, it doesn't stop the fact that you've always been the one that was there, not her." Carly said smartly, as Sam just flicked the T.V back on. Not wanting to talk about it anymore.

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the lack of updates and the lack of seddie:( but next chapter there will be seddie! **

**So, I need your opinions, do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? I figured I needed too get some ideas on that, because I've got no idea :) so review and I'll love you forever! **

**Thanks, xx**


	21. History

A few days went by and Melanie went back to boarding school, Sam had really enjoyed having her sister home, even if it was just for a few days. She had someone that she could talk to about everything now. Of course she could talk to Carly about most things, but Carly still didn't know the whole truth, so her sister was her only resort and Sam felt so much better after getting everything off of her chest when talking to her sister.

School would be starting up again next week and she was dreading going back. Not just because she would have to face Freddie, but because of trying to hide her bump. It wasn't that hard when she was at home, she could laze around in a tank top, because her mom would be at work, but at school. She wore hoodies and oversized tops, which was going to start getting really hard because it was coming up to Summer and the heat would get really bad. Luckily though, they livied in Seattle, so there was alot of rain, but there were still those days where a heat wave would strike.

Sam tossed and turned in bed, trying to sleep, but it was proving to be all too hard. She finally gave up and sat up in her bed, she looked at her clock that read '8:23'. The blonde groaned and fell back on her bed, eyes wide open, not being able to sleep. She hated not being able to sleep, she had gone to bed at 12pm last night and was awake at such a horrible hour of the morning. She used to be able to blame it on morning sickness, because that would wake her up, but now that had worn off and she was just fat and not able to sleep.

She finally pulled herself from her bed and walked into the bathroom, to take an extra long hot shower.

* * *

Freddie groaned and rolled over, trying to block his mom's wining out of his head. She had come into his room twenty minutes ago trying to wake him up, she didn't like him sleeping in. She thought it was un-healthy.

"Alright mom! I'll be up soon!" He yelled, putting a pillow over his head, as he heard her slam his bedroom door and mumble something. "Thank god." Freddie mumbled, as their was silence through the whole house for a few minutes. Freddie was almost asleep when he was startled by something wet all over his back. Quickly jumping out of his bed he found himself covered in cold water, with his mother holding a bucket next to his bed.

"Oh good your up." Marissa grinned. "Your breakfast is on the table." She smiled and left her son's room happily.

Freddie stared after his mother, a look of complete shock on his face. Never had she done that before. He groaned again and walked into his bathroom to take a shower before he ate his breakfast and headed over to Carly's for the day. Sophia was out of town for the weekend before school started.

Freddie really did like Sophia, but whenever he was with her, he felt something was missing, like he wasn't always into it when they were kissing or he wasn't always having as much fun as he usually did when they were out together. He knew something was missing, but he had always tried to push to the back of his mind. But he could only do that for so long.

* * *

Monday came around Quickly for Sam. She didn't want Spring Break to end, she hated school. Well it wasn't school itself the blonde hated, it was the work she was forced to do. She was definitely not looking forward to it one bit.

So as the blonde dragged herself from her bed, she took a quick shower, pulled her hair up into a loose bun, because she couldnt be bothered to deal with her mess of curls and pulled on a pair of black leggings, an oversized red top, and her grey hoodie. Zipping it up, she put her black kicks on and walked out of her house.

Sam walked into school, she only had Ten minutes until home room, so she was thankful for that. The blonde rounded the corner and saw Carly stood at her locker, applying some lipgloss.

"Hey Carls." Sam smiled slightly as she walked up to her best friend.

"Oh hey Sam!" Carly replied, over-excited. Way too excited for that start of school.

"How the hell are you so happy?" The blonde gave her friend a puzzled look, as she opened her locker, pulling out a math book which wouldn't be used for learning. She'd fall asleep on it probably.

"I dunno, I just slept well I guess." Carly grinned, leaning back on her locker.

"At least someone is." Sam mumbled quietly, shutting her locker.

"What?" Carly looked at her friend curiously, not hearing what she had said.

"Nothing." she smiled, shaking her head. Carly simply shrugged, believing Sam's white lie. "So, get upto anything fun Spring Break?" Sam asked, leaning against her own locker.

"Not Really. Spencer made a new sculpture though! He called it 'lima bean' for some reason." The brunette laughed, as she pictured her brother's sculpture.

Sam was about to say something when something caught her eye. Actually, more like _someone. _He was headed this way and there was no where for her to run this time. So she'd have to stick it out.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly grinned as he approached the two girls, his eyes glancing at the blonde more than they should.

"Hey." He smiled, as an awkward silence filled the small group.

"Sooo, Melanie was over for Spring break Freddie, did you see her?" Carly asked, trying to make conversation.

"I didn't even know she was coming to visit." Freddie didn't take his eyes from Sam as she glared across the school, not looking at the boy. "Of course I would have, if _someone _had called me back!" He added, his voice full of spite as he spat out the word 'someone'.

Sam now snapped her head up at the boy, glaring into his eyes angrily. "I didn't _have _to call you back!" She spat, her ice cold glare going straight through him.

Freddie was about to reply, when Carly stepped in. She had just gotten her best friend back and she didn't want the two of them to start fighting already. "C'mon guys, stop fighting for two minutes and just apologize to eachother." She looked at her two best friends, begging them with her eyes.

Sam and Freddie fell quiet, neither of them were the best at apologies. Especially to eachother. But deep down they both knew they would have to suck it up and apologize. Even if it wasn't for them, but for Carly.

"I'm sorry." They both mumbled at the exact same time.

A small smile escaped onto Sam's lips. She remembered them both saying things at the same time. It was like their _thing._ It always had been.

"There you go. Now why don't you give eachother a big hug and we can be best buddies again." Carly grinned happily.

The pair just stared across at eachother, it was awkward. Like they wanted to hug eachother, but neither wanted to initiate the hug. So Carly did what Carly did best and pushed them together slightly, their bodies molded together, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck. The hug lasted for about Eight seconds, before a certain someone broke it up.

"Hey Guys, what's going on?" The voice pulled the two apart quickly. Sam and Freddie both stare as Sophia is stood with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh hey!" Freddie finally says, and steps toward his girlfriend, who steps away from him. "What's wrong?" He looks at her confused, just as the bell rings. The four of them seperate and head to home room.

* * *

"Sophia wait!" Freddie yelled as he ran after his girlfriend for the fifth time that day. She'd been ignoring him ever since this morning and he was desperately trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"Freddie, please, I need to get to class." The blonde mumbled, trying to get past the boy.

"Not until you talk to me." He insisted, as she finally stopped trying to get past him. "Why have you been ignoring me? What'd I do?"

"You know what you did." She sighed, staring up at him.

"No I seriously don't, please enlighten me!"

Sophia sighed, and tried to get past him again. But he stopped her, holding her in place lightly. He wasn't used to not having to use all his strength to keep someone in their place. "Okay.." She started, taking a deep breath, like she was contemplating with herself whether to tell him the truth or not. "Tell me the truth alright?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I will. I promise, just tell me." He insisted, letting her go.

"Is there anything going on with you and Sam?" The blonde said quickly.

Freddie stared at her in confusion, why would she think there was something going on with them? They hadn't talking in ages, and they had never gotten on like 'friends' should.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" He replied, staring at her. Of course he had liked Sam, but he had tried to get over that by dating Sophia, and with Freddie being Freddie he had managed to convince himself that he had. Eventhough his heart had other thoughts on the matter.

"It's just.. I always saw the way you used to look at her, and now I see the way she looks at you.. and I know that you two had your first kiss together, I guess you could say I'm jealous of her.." Sophia admitted, staring down at her shoes.

"There is no need to be jealous of Sam." Freddie laughed. "Okay?"

Sophia shook her head. "No, It's not okay Freddie, I need to come to terms with the fact you two have history and you'll always have special moments with her, that you didn't share with me. I just need time." The blonde finally finished and walked off before Freddie could catch her.

* * *

"It's stupid right? How could she think there was something between me and Sam?" Freddie exclaimed, as he paced around the iCarly studio.

"Well, It's not entirely stupid Freddie. You guys do have history, history Sophia doesn't even know about. I mean if she knew about what you guys have really done, do you seriously think she'd even let you be in the same room as Sam?" Carly replied. Although, she now wanted her two bestfriends to be together, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Sophia and want to help in their relationship.

"Ugh!" Freddie groaned as Sam walked in, holding a glass of orange juice. They both gave her odd looks.

"What's with the 'ugh'? And why are you both staring at me like i have five heads?" The blonde laughed, sitting down on the steps.

"Sophia thinks theres something going on between you two." Carly said without thinking. "And why are you drinking orange juice? I've never seen you with a fruit drink in my life unless it's fizzy." She added, still staring.

"I like orange juice." Sam shrugged. "And why would she think that?" She asked, a small hint of hope in her heart that maybe Freddie had showed signs of liking her, or he'd said something that hinted of him liking her.

"Because apparently we have 'history'." Freddie mumbled and sat on a beanbag. "She won't even believe me when I say there isn't!" He exclaimed, obviously annoyed. Sam could even see it. She felt kinda bed for him, she even felt kinda bad for Sophia too.

* * *

Sam jogged up the school steps and into the school the next day, she immediately spotted the person she was looking for with her friends. She walked over to her, pulling her away from her group of friends.

"Sam, what are you doing?" The blonde asked, as she was pulled into a classroom.

"I just wanna get something straight." Sam replied. "There is nothing what-so-ever going on between me and your lame-ass boyfriend. I can see that he really likes you and to let something like a silly 'first kiss' that me and him shared 'just to get it over with' get inbetween you guys, wouldn't be right." Sam said sincerely, staring at the other blonde. However much this was killing Sam, she wanted Freddie to be happy and if he couldn't be happy with her, she'd let him be happy with someone else.

**Sorry for the late update! I don't mean to do it! Anyway, hope you liked this. No matter how many times I re-write a chapter, I'm never happy with how it turns out! So, you'll just have to make do with this! **

**OH! And We're nearly at 300 reviews! That's SO gooodd! THANKYOU! **

**review! kthanksbye! sophie, x**


	22. Author's Note

Hi Everyone.

This is just as Author's Note, as I realized I have not been particularly fair in updating. I haven't updated since October for a reason, a couple of reasons really.

I have been going through some personal issues lately which I don't want to discuss to the whole world here, but if you are interested, private mail me and I will reply as soon as possible.

I have also been so busy with my college work. As I live in the UK, we finish high school at 15/16 years old, so now I go to college and it takes up alot of time.. much more than school ever did.

But I promise you all that I'm going to start updating soon, I have most of April off college so Ill be able to update then and also I might update this month if I find time.

I Am SO SO SO SO happy and thankful at how well this story is doing, We're now at 337 reviews I think.. it's so amazing. And I have all of you to thank for that.

So, I will definitely be finishing this story, and I'm sorry for not keeping you all posted.

OH! and I also want your opinions on how the story should be going, so you can post your ideas in a review or tell me what you like from the ideas below;

- The baby is a boy or girl?

- Freddie finds out just before Sam gives birth OR in a couple of chapters?

- Mrs Benson blurts out that Sam is pregnant?

- Sophia finds out about Sam being pregnant and tell's everyone?

- Give me your ideas in a review and I may use them! thankyou!

Thankyou, Sophie xxx


End file.
